Life on the Bad Side
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Street punks belong to SirConon. April discovers what it's like to live with the four boys and more about what they get up to while the boys discover that not all humans are bad and what it's like to have a baby in the house who gets up to as much trouble as her father. Plus the hunt for April's ex putting the family to the test
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! I DO NOT OWN THE STREET PUNKS. THEY BELONG TO SIRCONCON - ALL CREDIT FOR THE STREET PUNKS GO TO HIM AND NO ONE ELSE. I DON'T OWN TMNT APRIL. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

Four years passed and April was now twenty-one and working in her father's business most days. Swift had cut back on the amount of stealing they were doing to keep out of the cops radar and be there for his daughter as well as their new six month old daughter Silver. His brothers had followed suit but occasionally they still found themselves getting on the wrong side of the law.

Currently Evony, who was now three-years-old, was running about the back of the fortress with April. It was almost six and April had just got home after picking Evony up from Cassidy's. She had started dinner when Evony begged her to come and play so she had given in. But the boys were supposed to have been home at three that afternoon but weren't. She squealed diving into her mother's arms. Suddenly a car sped into the dock pulling up and the boys jumped out talking to each other laughing. Except for Ghost of course. April frowned looking at them. Swift stopped talking looking at his brothers. "She's not happy is she?" he muttered and M.C. nodded. Swift turned around as April put Evony on the ground. "Honey baby I can explain." Swift said kneeling down as Evony ran over jumping into his arms. "Dada." she whispered hugging his neck. "Mh. I'm sure you boys have every excuse in the world." April said walking inside the house.

"Mommy's mad at daddy isn't she?" Swift muttered looking at Evony who giggled grinning at him.

The boys walked into the crib and Swift sat his daughter on the couch. He jumped over the counter coming up behind April. "You're three hours late. And this isn't the first time either. The past week you're home late." she muttered walking away from him. "Oh c'mon baby. We were just having some fun." he whined. "Breaking the law? With other girls? Both?" she said walking towards the couch to get Evony ready for a bath. Swift grabbed her shirt pulling her back into his arm. "I love you baby. Just trust me. I wouldn't go out with someone with my brothers around. Now kiss me." she kissed him deeply and he smirked against her lips kissing her back. He pulled away after a minute. "That's a good girl." he said patting her ass gently. "I'm sorry Swift. I had a bad day at work." she said kissing his cheek before lifting her daughter up. "Bitches need to pay do they?" he asked and she shrugged. "Maybe." was all she said before walking off to the bathroom.

Swift walked into Evony's room lifting Silver up into his arms walking out. He sat down on the couch as Rebel came around the corner. "Ya might wanna to go look at April." he said crossing his arms. "Why?" Swift asked kissing Sliver's nose. "Just go look." Rebel said taking Silver. "Fine. But I want my baby back when I'm done." Swift said firmly before walking off. He walked into the bathroom where April was kneeling over the bath washing Evony. His gaze skimmed over her stopping on the small of her back seeing a red mark and traces of blood showing under her top. Swift walked over pushing her top up more running his finger over it gently feeling her flinch slightly under his touch. "Someone hit you baby?" he asked. April grabbed the towel wrapping Evony up in it and sitting her on the floor. Swift wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up making her look at him. "Who. Touched. My. Baby." he growled. "It's fine Swift. I made sure I made it clear." she said and Swift eyed her before walking out and up to M.C. pulling him aside.

"Follow April for a while. I wanna know who touched her." he whispered and M.C. nodded. Swift smiled looking at Rebel. "Now give me my baby back!"

April came out with Evony in her pyjamas sitting her back on the couch. Swift was cooing over Silver holding her close. She was his little baby. She'd almost died during birth but had just made it. Swift had taken to her instantly making sure she made it. Only sometimes he got a little overprotective of her. "Swift, I need Silver." April said looking at him. "No! She's my baby." he snapped scooting up to the other end if the couch. "And so's this one." he added pulling Evony onto his lap. "I need to feed her. You can have her back when she's fed." she said and Swift eyed her. "Promise?" he asked and she nodded. She took Silver from a reluctant Swift going off to the bedroom. "Don't worry baby! Daddy will be waiting!" she heard Swift whine as she closed the door. He sighed turning to Evony who was grinning at him. He smiled grabbing her tossing her into the air. "Who's a cute little girl?" he muttered nuzzling her face gently. She squealed cuddling up to him. "My dada." he kissed the top if her head. "My Evy."

Rebel finished up dinner half an hour later dishing it up. April came out with Silver. Swift put his hands out in a grabbing motion and April gave him Silver back. He snatched her up curling up with both his daughters. April shook her head walking up to Rebel. "Thanks for finishing dinner." she said softly and he nodded. They sat down eating their dinner. Swift fed Evony while eating his and watching TV. M.C. and Ghost ate theirs fast before heading into the training room. "I hope ya washed up!" Rebel yelled. "Yes Reb!" M.C. shouted back at him. April took her empty plate to the kitchen. Swift dumped his and Evony's on Rebel's lap. "Take 'em to the kitchen will you Rebby." he muttered rubbing Silver's stomach gently. Rebel rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen.

He and April washed up all the dishes cleaning the kitchen which took about an hour. April then walked out to the lounge to see Swift and the kids gone. She walked into Evony's room seeing Swift lying on Evony's bed holding her tightly and Silver in his arm, all three sound asleep. She closed the door looking at Rebel. "Looks like I've been dumped for the kids so I might call it a night." Rebel smiled nodding. "Alright. See ya in the morning April." he said heading to the where his brothers were training. She walked into her room having a shower before going off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When April woke up the next morning, she could feel something heavy on her back. She glanced behind her seeing Swift on her back sleeping. "Swift get up." she muttered poking his side. "No. You're comfy." he whispered. "I need to go get Silver." she said. The next thing he was out if the room with the door slamming shut behind him shouting, "No! I'm getting her first!" April sat up shaking her head. "Works everytime."

She got changed into her day clothes having been given time off to look after Silver since Swift wasn't always around. She walked out to see Swift walking out of Evony's room with Silver in his arms and Evony following him closely. He smiled looking at his youngest daughter. "Who's your favorite parent? That's right. Daddy is. Such a clever little baby." he whispered kissing her cheek. April smiled watching him sit on the couch holding his girls close. "You going to work today honey baby?" he asked. "Not for a while. I've got some time off." she said kissing his cheek. "But I am off to see the girls today. And Evony and Silver are off to spend time with my dad." she said and Swift looked positively horrified as she walked into the kitchen.

"No! I keep my babies!" he whined lying on top of the counter. "What if they miss me?" April looked at him. "They've lasted without you before. They'll be fine. They lasted yesterday so just put up with it." she said softly. "Bitch, don't sass me." he muttered wiggling himself over the counter looking her in the eyes. "My babies need me. You can't say no to their needs." he whined and she shook her head. He huffed sitting in the corner of the kitchen. "Oh stop sulking Swift." April said getting her daughters ready. Swift didn't move from the floor. April's father showed up taking the kids off. After breakfast April left and Swift continued sulking on the couch.

M.C. did as his brother asked and followed April off about the city while she and her girlfriends shopped. By lunch the girls had stopped at a cafe to have lunch. April looked up seeing Swift in the shadows looking at her. She got up walking over. "What are you doing?" she asked. "My baby needs me. Your dad rang and Silvy isn't settling." he said trying not to smile at the thought of having his babies back. "So can I go get her now? Please?" he begged giving her puppy eyes. "Oh fine C'mon. I'll be back in a few minutes girls." she said before Swift dragged her off. They arrived at her dad's house and Swift burst through the door dramatically. "Daddy's here!" Evony ran over hugging his leg. Kirby walked out with Silver. She'd stopped crying but there were still tears glistening on her cheeks. "Oh my baby." Swift said snatching her up into his arms. "I told you she wanted to be with me." He said poking his tongue at April. "Oh mommy doesn't listen does she? No. But daddy wuvs his wittle baby." he said kissing Sliver's cheek. April crossed her arms shaking her head. "Happy now mother hen?" she mused. "Yes. Now I'm staying here with her and Evy." he muttered pulling Evony off his leg and onto his back and April nodded. "Alright. Have fun. I'll see you later then." Swift nodded kissing her cheek.

April left heading for her girls again. But someone was following her. She was close to the mall when she heard a familiar voice. "Well, well. Look what we have here." she turned around seeing a tall black haired man. "I told you yesterday to leave me alone!" she snapped. "I don't listen to anyone. Especially not you!" he snapped shoving her against a wall. "Let me go." she hissed trying to get his arm off her. "I loved you April and you left me for him!" he snapped resisting her attempt to get his hand off her throat. "I didn't leave you Reese! You cheated on me!" she fired back. He slapped her twice. "I told you yesterday to leave that creep. Now do it!" he snapped hitting her once more before disappearing off. She grabbed her phone telling Cassidy she needed to meet them at her house before she left for Cassidy's house. Little did she know M.C. had seen what had happened but hadn't got there to stop it. "Oh Swift is gonna love this." he muttered running off for his brother.

When April arrived at Cassidy's house, all three girls were shocked at the look of her face. "It's not as bad as it looks. I just need a bit of makeup to cover it up." she said. Cassidy took her inside getting a photo to send the cops before grabbing a wet cloth wiping her face clean. Then Arlina and Sophie began applying the makeup. "What are you going to tell Swift?" Sophie asked. "I don't know is. I'll figure something out." she said and Arlina stroked her hair gently. "Why not just tell him the truth?" she asked. "Because I don't want to lose him." April said softly.

Then the door flew open and Swift skidded into the lounge where April was. "What's wrong Swift? I thought you were with the kids." she asked. "Why are you wearing makeup? You don't have work today. Also, don't lie to me!" April sighed softly. She handed her phone to him and he looked at the picture. The phone dropped to the floor and he looked at her. He grabbed her pulling her into his lap cradling her. "He was there yesterday wasn't he?" he said and she nodded burying her face in his chest. "Don't go. I don't want to lose you." she whispered, tears falling down her face. "Okay. But if I see him, I'm gonna have his head on my wall." he growled holding her tighter. She looked up at him. "Where are the girls?" she asked. "With M.C. He told me Reese got you." she sighed. "You told him to follow me didn't you?" he nodded smiling. "Cause I have to make sure no touches my baby. And he did so he'll die."

Swift took April back home where M.C. was with the girls. "Mommy!" Evony said running over hugging her leg. Swift lifted Evony up gently. "Mommy needs to have a rest. You spend some time with your Uncle M.C." he said sitting her in M.C.'s lap. She nodded as Swift pulled Silver into his arms. "You better feed her before you have a rest." Swift said pulling her off to their room. She sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. He sat Silver down in her lap so she could feed her. He pulled his hoodie off tossing it into a cupboard. He crawled up over her lap. She looked up at him and touched his cheek gently. "I love you so much." she whispered. "I know. I'm just that loveable." he said smirking. "Oh and there goes the ego again." she muttered looking at Silver.

Swift nudged her face gently. "Open your mouth." he muttered. "Why?" she asked looking at him. "Just do it." he sighed and she eyed him but did it anyway. He crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss running his tongue along hers. She returned the kiss wrapping her free arm around his neck. He pulled away slightly biting her bottom lip sucking on it gently. Silver let out a soft whine and Swift smirked looking at his daughter. "Jealous mommy's getting all the attention hm?" he whispered climbing off her lap taking Silver. April fixed up her shirt while Swift burped her. He then lay Silver on the bed holding her feet gently. "Aw, such a cute wittle baby." he said kissing her feet gently. She cooed softly reaching for his face. He pulled her closer rubbing her nose gently. She grabbed at his mask. April lay down watching the two of them. Swift lay Silver down beside April. "You two have a rest. I'll look after things about the crib." he said kissing April's cheek. She nodded closing her eyes. He smiled walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The four boys went off to start training. Evony sat at her father's feet watching him lifting weights. She got up pulling herself onto his lap hugging his waist. "What's up baby?" he asked stroking her hair. "Dada." she whispered looking up at him. "Yeah. You're dada." he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled cuddling up to him. He held her gently as he continued on with his training which was quickly tossed aside to play with his daughter who was far more interesting than his training much to Rebel's annoyance but he'd deal with his brother later.

April woke up at three and came out to see Evony lying on the floor painting and Swift on the opposite side painting with her. Evony had paint all over her and the floor. "Evony! You're not supposed to be painting the floor!" April snapped. Swift crawled over Evony holding her. "I said she could paint. Ghostie can clean up the mess." he said and Ghost glared at him. Swift kissed Evony's head. "Go start a bath sweetie." he said and Evony nodded running off. Swift sat on the couch spreading his legs looking at April who seemed a bit distant. "Do I need to send a personalized invite?" he asked huffing. She walked over kneeling on the floor between his legs. "Sorry. I was thinking." she said rubbing his legs gently. "Will you stop thinking about Reese?! It's kinda insulting when your perfectly hot and sexy boyfriend is waiting for attention and you're thinking about your fucking ex." he pouted. "You know something Swift." she said and he looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I think you relate so much to dogs. You just want cuddles and treats and someone to love you just for existing." she said and he smirked. "Sounds about right. So start loving me."

"How about you bath Evony and then I'll take you out and we can do whatever you want." she said softly and he smiled. "Alright. But only cause you make it too irresistible to refuse." he said kissing her cheek. She smiled getting up and he walked off to the bathroom to wash Evony. Once Evony wash washed and sent back to the lounge, Swift went off to collect Silver from their room. He walked out with his tiny daughter against his shoulder rubbing her back gently. "How long will we be gone for?" he asked coming up behind April. "I don't know. Why?" April asked looking at him. "Because I promised Evy I'd read her a bedtime story so I'm just wondering if we're gonna be out till late tonight. Plus I don't wanna be away from my wittle baby." he said looking at Silver. "Look, the boys can manage them while we're gone. It's only half past three so it shouldn't be too late." she said kissing his cheek. "Good. Now can we go. I'm craving for some attention right now." she smiled nodding.

Once Swift was positive the kids would be alright with the boys and about seven different goodbyes from him to them, they finally left at four. They drove off to some quiet area of the city at a park. They got out walking off through the park keeping away from the crowds of people. Swift sat down after a while. "I hope my babies are okay." he muttered reaching for his phone. April held his hand. "Forget about the kids for a while. They'll be fine. For now, it's just you and me." she said softly crawling over his legs sitting on his lap. Swift smiled lying down looking up at the red head. She smirked pulling his phone out. "No phones. Not unless they call us." she said putting it on the grass. Swift went to grab it only for it to move. "April?" he muttered looking at her. "Oh I might have forgotten to mention that I have natural sensitivity to universal vibrations, ranged telepathy, Ninjutsu skills, and telekinesis." she said touching her nose to his. "Smartass." he muttered giving her a brief kiss. She giggled cuddling up to him.

He stroked her hair gently looking at her. She ran her hands down his side slipping them under his shirt. Swift smirked pulling his hoodie off and his shirt. "Better now baby?" he asked and she nodded running her hands down his plastron. He closed his eyes sighing softly. She smiled letting her hands roam over his perfect body. "I still don't understand how I managed to end up with you." she muttered. "Cause I'm so fucking perfect and you couldn't resist my charm." he said smirking as he looked at her. He ran his hands through her hair brushing it out if her face looking at the red marks on her face. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." he whispered kissing her cheek. "Don't do anything stupid Swiftie. I need you." she said and he shrugged. "It's life babe. It's what I do. Injuries are just a consequence." he said softly. "Swift." she whined and he chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'll be here for you and the girls." she smiled snuggling up against him.

Then Swift's phone rang. Swift shot up pushing April onto the grass snatching his phone up seeing Ghost's number. He answered is except it wasn't Ghost. "Daddy?" Evony's voice came. "Aw what's wrong baby?" He asked and April sighed crossing her arms. "Give me that phone back! Mommy doesn't want interruptions!" He heard Rebel snap. Evony squealed giggling. "Swift, ignore ya phone. Everything's fine. She's just on a sugar high." Rebel said and Swift frowned. "Are you lying to me?" He asked. "Oh shut up Swift and go back to April. You probably abandoned her or something." Rebel muttered. "Now bye." And with that he hung up. Swift huffed stuffing his phone in his pocket. He glanced behind him to see April walking off. He grabbed his shirt and hoddie pulling them on as he got up and turned his phone off. He ran over grabbing her around the waist. "Swift! What are you doing?!" She snapped. "Shh. My phone's off so I'm all yours." He whispered pushing her back into the shadows and out of sight. "Now pay me some attention before I make you give it to me." She smiled shaking her head. "Alright Swiftie."

The two of them were out till about seven that night due to Swift wanting to go hunt down some new things for the kids and over half the stuff was stolen much to April's annoyance. They headed back home to see Rebel lying on the couch watching TV, M.C. on his phone and Ghost was nowhere in sight. "Where are my babies?" Swift asked. "In bed with Ghost." Rebel said. Swift walked into the girl's room to see Ghost sitting with his head against the wall while Evony babbled on about the book sitting in her lap. "Alright baby. Time to let Uncle Ghostie go. I'll read you your story and then you go to sleep." Swift said sitting up on her bed and Evony squealed happily. Ghost was out of the room in a blink and into his own. Swift lay Silver in his lap as he began reading the story to Evony. April put away the things Swift had collected for the girls before leaving him with the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning April was up first at four in the morning feeding Silver. She was sitting in the armchair beside Silver's now empty crib. Ebony stirred looking up at her mom. "Mommy?" she whispered. "What's wrong sweetie?" April asked. "Can I have a cuddle?" April nodded and Evony walked over lying on her lap. April kept Silver lying on one arm feeding, stroking Evony's hair with her other hand. "Mommy. Can I have my blankie?" she asked softly. April smiled looking at her blanket and it came over to her lying on top of her. "How did you do that?" Evony asked. "Telekinesis honey. Special power I have." she said softly. Evony smiled cuddling up to her mother's lap. April looked back at Silver watching her feeding. By four thirty Silver had finished feeding and was asleep in her mother's arms. April kept her daughters close falling asleep in the chair.

Swift woke up at five feeling about for April only to find her absence in her place. He sat up looking around. He got up walking out of his room. "Honey baby?" he walked past the kid's room pausing when he saw her sitting in the armchair with the two girls in her arms. He smiled closing the door leaving them to rest. He walked off to start training as his brothers got up joining him till breakfast.

April woke up at eight still with both daughters on her lap. She sighed softly. "Mornin April." she looked up to see Rebel putting some clothes away. "Morning Reb. Oh you didn't have to do the clothes. I was going to do that this morning." she said and he shrugged. "I always do it so it's not that big a deal." he said and she smiled. "Rebby! Where's my phone?!" Swift yelled. "How the hell would I know?!" Rebel snapped walking out as Swift came up to him. Swift smiled seeing April looking at him. "Honey baby! You're awake." he said walking over kissing her cheek gently. "I got worried when I woke up with you missing." she smiled touching his cheek gently. "Sorry baby. I was feeding Silver and Evony came for a cuddle. I guess I must've fallen asleep with them." she said softly. He put Silver back in her crib and Evony back in her bed. "I'll go get you some breakfast while you change. Unless you want some help." he said smirking grabbing her ass. Rebel hit him over the head. "Control yourself you idiot." He muttered walking out and April shook her head. "No I'll be fine Swift. You go get breakfast." She said and he sighed. "Fine." He said walking out and she smiled. "Crazy turtle." She got her clothes going off to the bathroom changing.

She walked out in a black mini skirt, black tank top, and a sleeveless denim over shirt that she left open. Since winter was over and it was now spring and warming up, she was happy to be back in her comfy clothes. She walked out into the kitchen. Swift turned around wrapping his arms around her waist. "I could just about eat you up right about now." he whispered biting her throat sucking on the bite mark gently. "Swift! Stop it!" she said pushing him back slightly. He let out a soft growl pulling her back tightening his hold on her. "What's got into you Swiftie?" she asked and he simply smiled kissing up her neck. "Swift. Stop it. You're tickling me." she said moving back slightly only to have him push her up against the fridge. "That's going to be the least of your problems soon." he whispered and she looked at him watching a sly grin lighting up his features. "Swift what's got into you?" she asked slightly confused by his sudden interest in her. "Mommy! Daddy!" the sound of Evony's voice came. "Swift, get off before Evony sees this." she said. "She doesn't have to see it if we disappear off." he whispered smirking and April frowned. "Swift." she muttered pushing him off as Evony ran into the kitchen. "Hey baby." April said lifting her up holding her tightly. "Is daddy okay?" Evony asked and April looked at Swift who was staring at the wall before he jumped over the counter disappearing down the hallway followed by a slamming door. "I don't know sweetie. I'll have to talk to your uncles."

Rebel, Ghost, and M.C. came out sitting on the couch and April walked up to them. "What's got into Swift?" she asked. "What do you mean?" M.C. asked. "Well yesterday he hardly paid attention to me, now this morning, he can't keep his hands off me. It's never happened before." she said. "Oh _that_." M.C. said nodding. "Well what is it?" April asked. "Look, if you don't want anythin to come of this, I'd move out for a few weeks." Rebel said taking Evony from her sitting her in his lap and she cuddled up to him. "What do you mean 'anything to come out of it'? And why should I move out? What's going to happen?" she asked. "April I don't want to scare ya but Swift can get pretty frisky at this time. He'll try and fight it but it'll probably win." M.C. said softly putting his cap on Evony's head. "What will?" April asked practically begging. "Spring April." he said and April looked at M.C. "You mean it's _that_ season? As in when they want to...it still affects you guys?" Rebel looked at her. "What did ya think?! We're still turtles. He'll be over it in two or three weeks."

April looked up to see Swift pacing the floor. "It's never happened before though." April said. "Eh, some years are worse than others. Also, we kinda threatened him the last few not to do anything to ya or we'd take you away and he kept off you." Rebel said and April nodded. Swift looked at her and she noticed a gleam of lust flash in his blue eyes. He turned disappearing out the back. "Oh my poor Swiftie baby. Think I'll go talk to him." she said getting up following him out the back. She stopped in the doorway looking at him wandering around the back of the fortress like a lost puppy...or in his case, turtle. She walked up behind him. "So now my Swiftie needs some attention." she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled holding her hands gently. "April, go stay with your girlfriends before I do something I'll later regret." he muttered kissing her hands gently. She moved around in front of him. "But what about you?" she asked looking at him. Swift just stared at her, letting her hands go wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll be fine. I'm managed it before. Just go baby." he said kissing her cheek. "And if I get desperate, I'll hunt you down and have my way with you." he whispered biting her neck. "Now take the girls and go." she kissed his cheek before walking off. She looked back at him and sighed softly. "I love you Swift." He nodded motioning for her to go.

She nodded taking the girls who were dressed and fed, and she headed off for Cassidy's house after texting and telling her they needed to stay with her to which Cassidy had agreed. Evony looked back seeing her father leaning on the front wall of the crib. She waved to him and he waved back watching them disappear out of sight.

He chuckled to himself smirking. "I'll find you April. Believe me, I _will_ find you."


	5. Chapter 5

April was at Cassidy's for three days looking after her two daughters. Late one evening April was sitting in the lounge reading while Evony colored. "Mommy. When can we see daddy again?" Evony asked looking up at her mom. "In a few weeks honey. When daddy's feeling better we'll go back home." April said stroking her hair gently. "Aw. Okay." she sighed softly going back to her coloring. "Cas! I'm gonna go do some shopping. Silver is fed and asleep so you'll just have to keep a watch on Evony." she said getting up. "Okay. No problem April." Cassidy said walking over sitting with Evony. "Now be good for Cassidy. And if you're good, I'll give you a treat." Evony smiled nodding. "Okay mommy! I'll be good!" April smiled walking out of the house getting in the car driving off for the shops. She stopped outside going in to get some groceries for her dinner and the next few days.

An hour later she came out put the groceries in the car. She paused feeling someone watching her. She closed the trunk turning around looking around her. She frowned walking off down the path a bit but didn't find anything. She walked back to the car getting in and driving off back for home but she still sensed someone watching her. She glance in the rear-view mirror seeing a familiar male in the back seat giving her a devilish grin. She slammed on the brakes turning around. "Swift! What are you doing here?!" she snapped. "You're cuter than I remember." he said climbing into the front. She smiled and started off for Cassidy's house again. Swift leant over kissing her neck slowly running his tongue up her throat to her cheek. "Swift." she warned but he was oblivious to it nibbling her ear. "Told you I'd find you." he whispered. "Just wait till we get home."

Swift bit her throat. April felt his snakebite piercings digging in. She pulled off the road and looked at him. "The girls are waiting for me." she said. "They can wait a little longer. I can't." he whined nuzzling her face gently. "It's only a couple of minutes away." she said kissing his cheek. He huffed crossing his arms. She smiled driving off again. Swift stared out the window before looking back over at April again. She sighed feeling him back to kissing her neck. She gave up fighting him off and just concentrated on driving back to Cassidy's. She pulled up outside taking the groceries inside. "Evony went for an early bed." Cassidy said looking up to see Swift walking in behind her. "I see he found you." she said and April nodded putting the groceries away.

"Well I'll leave you two be." she said walking off to her room. April felt Swift press up against her back running his hands down her waist. "You're doomed." he whispered snatching her up into his arms lying her in his arms. "Swift you just want me because you're in that season again." she said. "So what. You're getting laid tonight. And probably most of the next few weeks." he said disappearing into the bedroom.

Four hours later Swift pulled his belt loose from the headboard letting her hands free before he collapsed beside her on the bed. "Well that was fun." he muttered pulling her against him stroking her hair gently. "I'm gonna have a lot of this am I?" she asked and he smiled. "Oh a whole ton of it." he said softly running a finger over the red marks on her face. She held his hand gently. "I'm fine Swift. Honestly." he held her close kissing the top of her head pulling the sheets up over them. "I love you honey baby." he whispered. "I know you do. I love you too. That's why I've had two of your kids." she said and he smiled. "My baby girls are going to have two of the best parents ever." he said smirking and April looked up at him. "As long as you don't get in trouble with the cops they will, yes." she said wrapping the tails of his mask around her fingers. "Never mind about me. I'll always escape the cops." he said softly. "Now sleep. Silvy will need feeding and you'll be too tired if you're not careful." she cuddled up against him closing her eyes as the two fell asleep.

Swift managed to convince April to come back to the house with the girls and for the next three weeks, he was all over April for attention and love. Although now April was sore from it much to Swift's amusement.

April was lying on the couch with Evony on her back. Swift walked over kissing her cheek. "You okay babe?" he asked looking at Evony. "Fine. Just sore." she said watching him pulling faces at Evony. "Hm well you'll get over it. I'll make sure of it." he said getting up walking into the kitchen. She pulled Evony off her back rolling over sitting up. Swift opened the fridge seeing a bowl of icing in the fridge. He smiled pulling it out. "Want some icing?" he asked getting some on his finger licking it off. "I don't know. Is it any good?" she asked. He got some on his finger putting it in her mouth. "Well?" Swift asked. "Yeah, it's good." She said and Swift smiled grabbing a spoon out of the drawer eating spoonful's of icing. Rebel walked out and looked at his brother and sighed. "What are ya? Three?" he asked walking into the kitchen. "No. Just hungry." Swift said looking at him. "Then have breakfast ya idiot! Not fuckin icin!" Swift poked his tongue at him and went on eating his icing. M.C. came running out of his room sliding his feet across the floor into the kitchen. "Did you say icing?" Swift nodded putting a spoonful in M.C.'s mouth. "Am I the only one here that thinks icin is _not_ a breakfast thing?" Rebel asked looking at April. "Just ignore them Rebel. Swift isn't going to listen to you." She said and Rebel sighed. "Tell me about it. I've tried it for twenty-three years." He said looking up to see Ghost walking out of his room. "Ya gonna to try eatin icin for breakfast?" he asked and Ghost just looked at him unimpressed. "Sorry should I be more serious?" Rebel asked and Ghost rolled his eyes walking off.

April looked at Swift who was wiggling a spoonful of icing in front of her face. "Want some?" he asked. "I think I'll pass." April said and Swift leant over the counter giving her puppy eyes. "Pwease? Pretty pwease?" April sighed opening her mouth. He smiled putting it in her mouth before kissing her. "Good girl." Rebel looked at Swift and hit him over the head. "Hey what was that for?!" Swift snapped glaring at him. "Ya've had it comin for days. I just never got around to it." Rebel said walking off with his breakfast. "Bastard." Swift muttered. "Baby." Rebel fired back and Swift glared at his brother and then stopped. "Baby…Silvy!" He ran out and into her room coming back out with his daughter who was cooing at him. "Aw who's a cute little girl? Daddy's little baby." He whispered nuzzling her face gently before returning to his bowl of icing. April shook her head as Swift sat down behind her keeping his girls close.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Rebel dragged Swift away from his kids, M.C. away from the TV and Ghost away from his weapons taking them to the training room. "No one leaves this room till they have completed their morning training to my satisfaction." Rebel said firmly turning his glare to Swift. "What?" Swift said crossing his arms. "You're the worst one! You miss half of morning training and you hardly ever do it in the evening. So you have your work cut out! Now shut up and start training!" Swift sighed watching his brother doing his push ups. Swift climbed on his shell wrapping his arms around his waist. "Aw Rebby wants cuddles!" he said and Rebel turned his head glaring at him. "Get. Off." Swift chuckled shaking his head. "Get him offa me now!" M.C. and Ghost walked over grabbing Swift pulling at him but he just clung to Rebel tighter. "You can't move me!" Swift mused sniggering. "Dude seriously! Ya asking to have Reb kill ya?!" M.C. said grabbing his oldest brother again pulling only to let go falling on the floor. Ghost just crossed his arms. "Swift, I'm giving you three seconds to get off my back or I will pound you into nothin." Rebel growled clenching his fists. "Aw c'mon Rebby. Loosen up and have some fun!"

M.C. sighed walking off with Ghost to continue their training giving up on trying to remove their brother from Rebel. However Rebel wasn't done with Swift yet. "Swift, I think Silver wants you." Rebel said smirking. Swift jumped up heading for the door and Rebel dove on top of him. "Knew that'd get ya off my back. Now you aren't going anywhere!" Rebel snapped. "Aw c'mon Reb. My kids are more fun than training." He whined like a little kid. "Oh shut up and quit ya whining." He said dumping a 5kg weight on him. "Now start lifting that." He said walking off. Swift just lay there with the weight on his back.

Swift's gaze averted to the door as it opened and April walked down. "Get me out of training will you." He whined reaching for her. "Why? You love doing this stuff. I means showing off your perfect body." She said sitting in front of him. "True. But I would rather play with my kiddies." He said. "Well Dad just dropped by and picked them up for a day out at the markets in the park. They won't be back till lunch. So, why don't you do your training and after each exercise is complete, you get a kiss." Swift smiled pushing the weight off and stripping out of his hoodie and shirt. April smiled and Rebel sighed. "Should've done that earlier." He muttered turning to face his brothers. "Now I want 5 sets of 40 push-ups, 3 sets of 30 minute sideplanks, 1 hour on the treadmill running full speed, 3 sets of bicep curls and 4 sets of 30 pull ups. Now!" he barked and then smirked. "And then we'll get into the real workout." Swift and M.C. groaned and Ghost just half glared at his older brother. April giggled watching the three of them reluctantly start and Rebel smiled starting on his own. April scooted over to Swift watching him doing his push-ups. Swift looked at her and smiled. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. Just watching." She said softly. "No talking Swift. You'll get distracted too easily. Now stop being a pain in the ass and get moving." Rebel snapped. Swift glared at his brother. "I'll give you something to complain about." Swift scowled continuing on with the workout.

Three hours later the boys dropped to the floor after their pull ups, all three panting. M.C. collapsed on the floor and Swift lay on top of him. Ghost slid down the wall pulling his vest off leaving the four boys now shirtless. M.C. and Rebel had got rid of theirs earlier. "I don't want to do more training." M.C. whined. "Well hate to tell ya, you've still got your workout and cool down to do. You're lucky I didn't make you do pre warm up, warm up, workout, post work out and cool down like I was planning on." Rebel said crossing his arms. Swift looked up at his brother, who seemed perfectly fine, glaring at him. "Are you trying to kill us or something?!" he snapped. "Nope. But now you three have to get on the treadmills with the dumbbells and run backwards for 30 minutes, 5 sets of 20 bench presses, 3 sets of 30 upside-down sit-ups, 30 minute 50kg weight lifting, and 4 sets of 50 normal weighted sit-ups." Rebel said putting 4kg dumbbells in their laps. "Oh c'mon bruh! I'm gonna die!" M.C. complained. "Well maybe you should stop skipping training and I won't push you three so hard." He said walking off. "Now get moving!" Swift got up with his brothers following as they started up again.

Another two hours pass and they'd finished their workout and cool down. April brought in some iced drinks for the boys. M.C. crawled across the floor grabbing a glass downing it, poured another glass of water tipping it over his head. Swift and Ghost grabbed their drinking three lots before lying on the floor. Rebel shook his head putting his arm on April's shoulder. "Bunch of sissys." He muttered. Swift dove onto his brother pinning him to the ground. "Shut up you." He growled. "Don't miss training then. Lesson learnt?" Rebel said smirking. "Ugh whatever." Swift muttered walking off to have a shower. M.C. looked at April as she sat down tipping some more water over him. M.C. smiled sticking his tongue out lapping up some of the water. "You boys will learn one day." Rebel sighed tipping some water over Ghost. "Fine so we had to train but did you have to kill us?" M.C. mutter lying his head on April's lap relaxing under the gentle touch of her hand stroking his head. "I've warned you boys. Miss training and you will feel it." Rebel said as Ghost looked up at his brother just giving him a neutral stare. "Don't look at me like that. You boys saw it coming." Rebel said walking off.

Swift came back after half an hour in his jeans and sleeveless white hoddie on without his shirt. He sat down leaning on April's back gently. "I hate Reb sometimes." He muttered looking at his youngest brother who had his mouth wide open as April tipped some water into his mouth while still stroking his head. "No you don't. You just hate being wrong." April said holding his hand gently. Swift sighed looking over at Ghost who was sitting in the corner of the room, still in just his pants while he fiddled around with some of the weapons from the armoury. Rebel came down from the kitchen putting some pizza down in front of them. M.C. grinned grabbing some slices. "Thanks Rebby." He said. "You boys deserve it after the effort today. But don't miss this afternoons training." Rebel said and the boys looked at him, jaws hanging open. "Seriously?!" Rebel laughed walking out. "You'll regret this!" Swift yelled. "Keep talking Swift. That's all you do." Ghost rolled his eyes going back to his weapons watching M.C. and Swift eating the pizza before the box slid across the floor to him and he ate some. Swift held April tighter staring at the floor.

He hated it when Rebel did this to them. And he was even more annoyed that Rebel was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebel's five-hour training sessions lasted for a week much to the boys annoyance but Rebel was going to bring them up to his standards whether they liked it or not. In the last week, the boys had improved a lot and Rebel was happy and the boys felt better. But April had also been a bit moody in the week and Swift wasn't sure why. Despite the two lots of five-hour training, he made sure he had time for April and the kids and she had assured him the it wasn't him that was the problem. But she also didn't know what was making her moody. April's mood could change in the blink of an eye. One minute she was fine, then she hated everything, then she was crying for apparent reasons and then back to happy again. Swift had never been more confused in his life.

"Swift! I'm hungry!" April called from the couch. "What do you want?" he asked looking up from his phone. "Chocolate ice cream with pickles and a glass of lemon soda." She said picking up a book. M.C. pretended to throw up. "Ice cream with pickles?! God woman! What's gotten into ya?!" April shrugged. "Just get it or I'm gonna get cranky." She said and Swift disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of ice cream with pickles on the side and her lemon soda. She smiled taking it dipping her pickles into the ice cream eating it. M.C. retched covering his mouth. "I think I just threw up in my mouth." He groaned and Rebel looked disgusted. "Do you mind M.C.! That's horrible!" Swift sat down beside April feeling her head. "She hasn't got a temperature. Maybe you're starting to get sick." He said. April shrugged taking another bite of her ice cream pickles. "Arlina thinks I'm pregnant." April said looking at him. "She's got to get the test for me so I can check." Swift looked at her and frowned. "Wait, so those mood swings could be because your pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. "And these gross and weird cravings are the same?" she nodded again and he cuddled up against her. "Aw my poor baby." She kissed the top of his head smiling.

Arlina returned a while later and April went off to take it. Swift jumped when April yelled his name. "Shit. I'm in trouble." He muttered dragging his feet as he walked to the bathroom. "Yes?" he said. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" she said smiling. "Great news. Let's get you back to the couch." He said taking her back out sitting her on the couch. "I'm pregnant. And it's his fault." April said looking at the boys. M.C. sniggered softly trying not to laugh. "Um, it takes two to get pregnant. You had to be there." He said and Swift held her gently. "Besides, who was the one asking for more?" Swift muttered kissing her cheek. She smiled hugging his neck. "Aw I can't stay mad at you." He chuckled rubbing her back. "Believe me, you'll try." April hit his arm and he smiled. "You love me." She smiled back nodded. "Yes that's true." She said softly nuzzling him gently. Swift smiled picking up the phone. "Gonna call your dad and tell him?" she nodded taking it walking outside sitting down against the wall talking to Kirby telling him about the new baby.

Swift watched out the window gazing over at her. "Daddy. What was mommy so excited about?" Evony asked clinging to her father's leg. "Mommy's having another baby." He said lifting her up and she grinned. "Do I get a brother this time?" Swift shrugged kissing her cheek. "I don't know yet baby. We'll have to see later on." He said and she cuddled up to him. He looked at April who moved closer to the door motioning for him to come out. He walked out looking at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know. I just feel someone's here." She whispered and he sat down holding her gently.

Little did any of them know just who was in the area. A black haired male with green eyes was watching April from where he was behind a bunch of crates. "So you still didn't do it. Hm, spose I'll have to sort this myself." He muttered. He ducked out of sight seeing Ghost walk out of the crib and into the grounds looking around after Swift sent him and M.C. to check the area. He motioned back towards the crib and M.C. came out with his steel bat. "Right, let's see if we can find this creep in our grounds." M.C. muttered striking a pose with his bat. Ghost rolled his eyes pushing his brother off before he walked in the opposite direction. M.C. walked along the docks looking around. He sighed spinning his bat around. "Can't believe I'm stuck doing this. And just when I was getting to the good part of my game." He muttered looking at his feet. He paused hearing something behind him. He dove behind some crates watching the path behind him closely but saw nothing. "Great. Reb is really gonna lose it if he finds out you're now hearing things." He grumbled. "And now you're talking to yourself. Jesus just shut up M.C." He shook his head clearing his thoughts heading on.

Suddenly M.C. felt something cut his side before being hit over the head. He fell to the ground, bat rolling off to the side.

Ghost finished his patrol arriving back at the crib but M.C. wasn't there like he was supposed to be. He sighed heading off in M.C.'s section to find his brother. He walked along the dock silently working out exactly what he'd do to M.C. if he found him snoozing away or playing. He stopped when he saw his little brother on the ground in his own blood. His eyes widened and he ran over pulling him into his arms. M.C. was out to the world still. He grabbed his brother's bat and walked back to the crib.

April was on the couch and Swift and Rebel were arguing over whether or not they were going to train this afternoon. Rebel cut the argument short seeing his baby brother in Ghost's arms out cold. He ran over checking him over. "He'll be fine soon. Just get him to his room and I'll fix up his wound." He said sending Ghost to M.C.'s room. He grabbed the first aid kit and patched up his brother. Swift lay down holding his brother tightly. "Know who did it?" he asked looking at Ghost who shook his head. "Don't worry bro. You'll be fine." Swift whispered feeling M.C. moving slightly against him. "I know Swiftie. But I think April was right. Someone was here." Swift looked at Rebel. "Don't worry M.C. Just rest for now. You'll heal up soon and then we'll be able to hunt them down and deal with them." Rebel said putting his cap up on the hook. Ghost sat down beside the bed looking at his brother. Rebel stayed sitting on M.C.'s bed watching him fall back into a sleep. "I'll leave you boys be for a while." April said softly before walking out with the girls. April didn't like the feeling she had about this but pushed it to the side for now.


	8. Chapter 8

M.C. healed fast thanks to Rebel's constant making sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing and making sure that he didn't hurt himself more. Thankfully he also let him cut back his training some. April kept a close watch on things for the next few months trying to help the boys find who hurt M.C. but nothing ever came up. April was worried about it but kept herself from showing it. It also wasn't going to do her any good worrying about it. Being four and a half months into her pregnancy was worrying enough.

April was at home with Ghost late one evening while the boys had gone out for some fun. The girls were at Kirby's for the night and so Ghost had decided to stay to watch April but spent most of his time in the armoury. April was lying on the couch watching a horror movie while hers and Ghost's dinner cooked in the oven. April looked up hearing something outside. She muted the TV but everything was silent again. She turned the volume back on returning to watching the movie. Five minutes later something crashed outside. She jumped looking up. "Get a hold of yourself April. It's just the movie scaring you." She muttered but she was picking up senses of someone outside the crib. She frowned walking outside with a torch looking around. The only thing she could see was a few crates on the ground after what she assumed was they had fallen. She froze feeling a presence behind her. She was hit over the back of the head falling into the person's arms before being taken off away from the crib.

Ghost hadn't heard anything from in the armoury in an hour but he was starting to get hungry and he knew dinner would be ready by now. He got up walking out and looked in the lounge to see April gone from the couch. He looked in the kitchen. Not there either. He frowned walking through the lounge pausing at the open door. He looked out seeing the touch lying on the ground along with April's phone. He ran back inside grabbing his phone calling his brother.

Swift and the boys were wandering through the city streets following a group of thugs when his phone went off. "What is it Ghost?! We're busy!" Swift snapped. "April's gone." He said grabbing all his weapons shoving them in a bag. "What? Where? And what's that noise in the background?" he asked. "I don't know where but I think it was Reese. And I'm going after her. Meet me." He said. "Can't. We're about to take on some thugs. Think you'll manage for a bit without us?" he asked. "Fine." Then the line went dead. "I hope he finds her or there's gonna be hell to pay." Swift muttered pulling his sword out. "Right, let's show these boys how it's done." He said looking at his two brothers who were ready for the fight.

April woke up an hour later in pain. She rubbed the back of her head sitting up to see Reese standing beside her. "Really?! You decide to kidnap me when Ghost's around?!" she snapped. "What's he gonna do? He barely even talks! You'll be lucky if he notices you're gone!" He said smirking. He grabbed April by the front of her shirt pulling her up to his eye level. "I told you to get rid of that jackass and you have disobeyed me twice!" he growled before throwing her back into the wall. She hissed in pain holding herself up. "The hell is wrong with you?! You cheated on me so I left you! Swift loves me! You don't! You never did!" she snapped. Reese hit her twice more. "And I told you to leave him!" he yelled. "You don't listen to me, you get punished for it!" April flinched moving back a bit. "Why should I listen to you! You don't care about me! Now let me go!" Reese chuckled darkly shoving her back against the wall. "Oh I haven't even started yet." He growled and April whined softly.

Ghost managed to track down traces of April and Reese all the way to a warehouse. He paused hearing April crying inside. He ran in skidding to a stop seeing April on the ground and blood running down her legs from her lower regions. He might not be a doctor but he knew that wasn't normal. He looked up to see Reese just smirking at April. Ghost came up behind him slamming his whole body into Reese shoving him into the wall. Reese pushed back turning to see the purple clad turtle. "Oh c'mon. It's not even the one that's dating her!" Reese chuckled. Ghost glared at him punching him twice in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. Ghost went to hit him again but Reese held one of his hands back kicking Ghost in the chest sending him to the floor. But Ghost was faster and flipped landing on his feet. He spun around bringing his foot to Reese's face knocking him down. Ghost pulled him up by the shirt punching him again before dropping him on the ground. He pressed his boot to Reese's head shoving him back so he hit the wall with a hard _thud_. Reese grabbed the knife near him to have one last go at April before he went back to fighting the purple ninja only to be shot twice in the leg and once in the shoulder sending blood flying through the air. Ghost lowered his guns watching Reese make his escape while he could before he lost too much blood

Ghost looked over at April. "He killed it." She sobbed. "I can sense it…he killed the baby!" she screamed. Ghost dropped his guns in the bag walking over to her. He sat down looking at her. She held herself sobbing into her arms. Ghost just looked at her wondering what to do. He had only been here once for her and that was when she was pregnant with Evony. This was completely different. He had never had to do anything for anyone who had lost something before but Swift still wasn't here yet. He sighed softly.

Ten minutes later, Ghost was kneeling on the floor half covered in blood from the fight with Reese. He had April in his lap stroking her hair. "Hang on April. Swift will be here soon." he whispered holding her tighter. She lay in his arms crying. Ghost sat her up against his chest wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've lost the baby." she sobbed. He rubbed her back softly looking up as Swift, Rebel, and M.C. ran in. "What's happened?" Swift asked looking at his brother covered in blood and his crying girlfriend. April's sobs increased holding Ghost tighter. "I'm sorry." was all Ghost said looking from his brother back to April. "What did that bastard do?" Swift asked only to have Ghost ignore his question. "Answer me dammit!" Swift yelled and Ghost's hold on April tightened. "She lost the god damn baby!" Ghost snapped. The three boys were taken back at his outburst. "I didn't get here in time! He'd hit her hard enough to cause her to lose the baby! So I fucking lost it on him."

Ghost sighed softly looking Swift dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I tried but I didn't get here fast enough."


	9. Chapter 9

_"What did that bastard do?" Swift asked only to have Ghost ignore his question. "Answer me dammit!" Swift yelled and Ghost's hold on April tightened. "She lost the god damn baby!" Ghost snapped. The three boys were taken back at his outburst. "I didn't get here in time! He'd hit her hard enough to cause her to lose the baby! So I fucking lost it on him."_

 _Ghost sighed softly looking Swift dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I tried but I didn't get here fast enough."_

Swift's sword fell to the ground blade first. He just stared at them fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Rebel held his brother gently rubbing his back gently as M.C. picked up the sword. Swift suddenly had a dark look in his eyes. "That bastard's gonna pay." he growled grabbing his sword from M.C. heading for the door. "Swift!" April whined and he looked at her. "You can get him later. I need you." Swift tossed his sword on the floor walking over to Ghost who put April in his lap. Swift held April tightly burying his face in her neck. "I'll kill him baby. I promise. He's going to suffer. For hurting you and killing the baby." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist crying into him. Ghost leant back on the wall looking at the two of them. Rebel sat down holding Swift. "It'll be okay Swift. Ya've both got us, the girls, and April's friends. Ya not gonna go through this alone." he said softly. M.C. sat on Ghost's lap leaning on him listening to his brother's still racing heart from the fight. Swift looked at his silent brother who looked rather hurt by the whole thing. "I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you were with her even if we have lost the baby. You tried." Swift whispered and Ghost nodded. "Let's get home and I'll make the calls." M.C. said looking at his oldest brother.

The five if them headed back to the house. April lay on her bed staring at the wall. Swift stood in the doorway looking at her. He walked over climbing on the bed holding her gently. "The doctors on his way round now to check you over." he whispered softly. "It was only four and a half months through its life." she whined. Swift stroked her hair gently pulling her closer. "I know baby. And I'll get him." he said and she rolled over looking at him. He kissed her forehead. April held him tightly cuddling up to him. "Mommy?" April looked up to see Evony standing in the doorway. "Is mommy okay daddy?" she asked climbing up next to him looking at her mom. "It's alright sweetie. Daddy will explain later but right now mommy just needs cuddles." he said. Evony snuggled up between her parents. April stroked her hair gently looking at Swift. "Don't worry about doing much. We'll keep things going here." Swift whispered holding them both tightly. She nodded resting her head on his chest. Then there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. Swift watched him closely from the shadows has he checked her over and fixed up the cuts on her.

A week passed and April spent most of her time in her room with Evony who had been rather upset at the loss of her baby brother or sister but promised she'd help Swift look after her and Silver until she got better and she had stuck to that promise. The other boys had been looking after the house and her as well as the numerous visits from her dad and girlfriends bringing food and offering babysitting when they needed it.

Swift woke up at four in the morning looking at April who was sound asleep still. One of the few times she had actually been asleep recently. Neither of them had slept much but he was glad she slept last night. He walked into the kitchen grabbing Silver's milk before going into Evony's room lifting Silver out of her crib. He sat down feeding her watching Evony sleep. Silver grabbed at the necklace around his neck. "Drink your milk missy. Daddy wants to go back to mommy." he whispered smiling at his daughter. She finished drinking her milk babbling to herself reaching up for him. He sat her up against his chest rubbing her back. "Shh. Evy's sleeping." she cuddled up against him pulling at the tassels on his mask. Swift walked out of Evony's room and sat on the couch. Sliver held onto his shirt tightly cooing at him. Swift copied her smirking. Silver was his way of escaping reality for a while. She always made him smile even if sometimes she kept him up half the night because April was distressed and she could sense it and wouldn't settle. He kept this up till she fell back asleep. He put her back to bed returning to his room.

He looked over at April and lay down pulling her against him resting his head on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tightly. He looked down stroking her hair back seeing her still asleep. He sighed softly looking over at his sword. He sat up lying April's head on his lap picking up his sword sharpening it carefully as his mind came up with all the things he would do to Reese when he found him. April stirred in his lap grabbing his shirt. "Swiftie?" she whispered. "Hm? What's up honey bunny?" he asked only half listening. "Just checking it's you." Swift paused looking down at her as she closed her eyes relaxing on him more. He put his sword back pulling her into his lap. "Who else would I be?" she shrugged slipping her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her gently settling back holding her tighter. "Do I have to feed Silvy?" she asked. "Nope. I fed my little baby. Now go back to sleep." she smiled falling asleep slowly safe in his arms.

By eight, April woke up feeling better but had a dead weight on her back. She turned her head to see Swift snoring away draped across her back. She smiled tapping his shell gently. "Swiftie. I need you to get up." he groaned turning around so his head was next to hers. "Only if you let me take you out today. I miss you." he whispered kissing her neck and she nodded. He rolled off her getting up grabbing his clothes disappearing into the bathroom. April sat up as Evony ran into the room jumping on the bed. "Hey mommy." she said hugging her. "Hey sweetie." she said looking at the ginger haired girl in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front with "Upset me and my dad will deal with you" written above and below it. "No guessing who got you that." April mused. Evony grinned looking back behind her as Swift walked out of the bathroom in his jeans and blue tank top. "Aw! Who's freaking cute in daddy's new fav outfit?" he said kneeling down in front of her. "Me!" she said giggling as she hugged him. He smiled lifting her up kissing her cheek. "Let's go get Rebby to make breakfast while mommy gets dressed." he said walking out and Evony nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebel came into the kitchen after Swift pestering him to make breakfast made him give in. Swift flopped on the couch holding Evony on his chest as his two other brothers walked out sitting at the table. "April and I are going out so you three are on babysitting duty." Swift said. Ghost got up walking into the training room locking the door. "Okay. So maybe Ghostie won't babysit." Swift said kissing the top of Evony's head. April came out a few minutes later in a black, V-neck holter mini dress with a blue waist band. Despite making herself seem fine, she still had the hurt showing in her eyes. Swift sat up putting Evony on the couch. April walked over ruffling Evony's hair. Swift snatched her up into his arms nuzzling her. "Swift get off!" April said firmly. "Why? The tickling hasn't even started yet!" April squealed diving off his lap hiding behind M.C. who smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect cha." Swift gave his brother a devilish smirk. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Swift went at his brother only to have Rebel grab him by the back of the shirt. "Not a chance. Ya have to have breakfast." Swift struggled trying to get at his brother who was now also being held back by Rebel after trying to get to his trapped brother. "Argh! Let me go! I wanna beat him! And I can do that if you keep hold of him!" M.C. said and Swift glared at him. "That's no fun! Where's the excitement?" Swift snapped attempting to hit him but Rebel only separated them more. April giggled pulling M.C. back. "Okay. Fight each other later after breakfast." she said sitting him at the table. Swift grabbed April sitting her on his lap as Evony scrambled up till she was standing on the chair bouncing happily as Rebel put her breakfast down. After breakfast, a tidy up, Swift beating M.C. in a fight and Silver being tended to, both Swift and April left heading into the city.

Swift pulled his hood up and put his sunglasses on before holding her hand gently. "You know things are going to be alright baby." he said softly. "I know Swift." she said squeezing his hand slightly. He kissed her cheek gently. "What's it gonna take to make you happy today?" he asked and she looked at him. "I'm serious. Whatever you want, I'll get it. Just what is it gonna to make that beautiful smile come back. I know it's depressing and you're still upset, so am I, but I miss seeing you how you used to be." she nodded holding his arm gently fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. "Well, let's see what we can find." she said and he smiled pulling her off to the mall.

April walked around the shops while Swift stuck to the shadows sneaking in and out of shops without being noticed so April could get something's she wanted. Swift had stopped and was sitting down having a cigarette while April was staring through a window at some jewelry. Swift eyed the area over spotting some guys checking out April. Swift got rid of the cigarette getting up. April looked up feeling Swift's arm around her waist holding her close. "What's up Swiftie? You're not hiding." she asked. "Making sure certain people know who you belong to. And they can't tell I'm not human." he whispered kissing her passionately. She kissed him back wrapping her arm around his neck. "Now am I getting you anything or am I supposed to wait even longer?" she smiled slightly nuzzling his face. "No. You can get me some things." he pulled her off glancing back over at the boys to see them leaving. He smiled keeping April close. April wasn't expecting him to get to much but by the time they were heading back home at lunch, he'd gone to at least six different places buying up things for her and his daughters. Well, at least most of it was bought anyway.

The two walked into the house and Swift stopped seeing M.C. lying on the floor on his phone with Evony on his stomach sound asleep. Ghost was sitting on the top of the table while Silvy was crawling around on the floor going in circles around the table trying to get to Ghost. "Where's Reb?" Swift asked walking over to his baby daughter lifting her up sitting her in Ghost's lap much to his disgust. "He's cleaning the training room. Hence the reason Ghost is on the table trying to escape the terror known as Silver. Well, at least he thinks she's a terror. Unfriendly child carer." M.C. teased sitting up only to be hit in the head with Silver's toy ball that was near Ghost. "Dude! So not cool." Ghost shrugged handing Silver to April. She took her hugging Ghost's neck. "Got you a new shotgun. An Ithaca 37 pump-action shotgun." she said softly. Ghost gave her a slight smile kissing the top of her head. She smiled handing the case with the gun in to him. He took it walking off to his room. "Hm, should I be worried?" Swift muttered holding her gently. "No. But I did buy all your brothers something." she said stroking his cheek gently.

"Cool! Did you seriously buy us presents?" M.C. asked and April nodded. "Of course I did." she said tossing him a bag with a bunch of science and parkour books and a new black and orange hooded jacket. "Thought you might find them interesting and read them to the twins." she said. "You are freaking awesome." he said and April smiled walking into the kitchen. "And I didn't forget you." she said softly. "The next three days you have off. I'll keep the crib sorted and I've got some money for you to spend while you're out. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." Rebel looked at her. "Ya sure ya up to this? They're pretty..." "I am pretty." Swift interrupted lying on the couch. "...messy." Rebel growled glaring at him and she nodded. "I'll be fine. Swift will be helping." she said. "What?! Says who!" Swift snapped sitting up off the couch. "I have tea and cake to have with Evy and a fairy visit! I promised." M.C. covered his mouth muffling his sniggers. April just looked at him pleadingly. "Oh fine. But I still have to keep my promise." he said lying back down and April smiled nodding. Rebel shrugged. "Well if ya sure." he said going back to cleaning the kitchen for lunch.

Later that afternoon Evony was outside playing near the waters edge with Swift watching from his perch up on the roof. He looked up seeing April walking out and off away from the dock looking rather upset. Rebel then ran out after her. "Daddy, where's mommy and Uncle Rebby going?" Evony asked looking up at her father. "I'm not sure. But I'm sure they won't be gone long." he said jumping down lifting her into his shoulders. She rested her head against his dangling her arms down his front. "Can we go have some fun daddy?" she asked. "What sort of fun would you like?" he asked smirking. "Something fun while mommy's not here to tell us off." she said giggling. Swift laughed nodding. "Oh you are my little girl. Completely mine without a doubt. Now let's just hope Silvy turns out like me and mommy can have three punks." he said walking off to collect his two brothers for some fun. M.C. came out with Silver with Swift following behind him with Evony and then Ghost reluctantly followed a few feet behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay with this but I've put up the next ten. I was away for a few weeks without internet and then I've been really busy and then got sick so was able to work on a lot of the story but not upload them so here they are**

They headed off down the docks. Evony had Swift's phone fiddling around with it looking through some of the photos of it. She giggled softly flicking through more till she stopped on one of Swift with his arm around M.C who was licking his cheek. "Uncle M.C.'s a puppy!" she cried happily showing them the picture. Ghost reached over to take it but she pulled away flicking through more. She stopped staring at a video of Swift lying on a shirtless Ghost's back.

" _I'm hot as fuck aren't I." Swift said looking at Ghost who just lay there cleaning his gun. Swift moved partly off his shell, pressed his tongue to it running it up slowly. Ghost hit Swift in the side. "That's disgusting!" Ghost snapped. Swift sniggered looking at him. "Well, answer the question then." Swift said pulling the tassels of his mask twisting them together. "Dude seriously. Just admit he's hot and he'll leave you alone." M.C. said sitting down. Swift smiled smugly as Ghost sighed heavily nodding._

Ghost snatched the phone up glaring at Swift who just smiled. "You can't honestly think I would actually delete the photo and that video!" Swift said and M.C. smiled. Ghost still glared at Swift. "Baby, when your Uncle Ghostie is around, don't look through the photos. He doesn't think they're appropriate for you." Swift sighed. "Okay daddy." Evony said smiling. Ghost put Swift's phone back in his brothers pocket and punched him in the shoulder. Evony leant over grabbing Ghost's beanie. "Cuddle?" she asked and Ghost sighed heavily. Swift frowned dumping his daughter in his arms. "If you are going to be her uncle, you need to cuddle her so she doesn't turn out like you." Swift said receiving another glare from him as he held Evony who was clinging to his neck.

They continued along the docks stopping outside a warehouse. Ghost put Evony back on the ground and she ran off into the warehouse. "Keep a close eye on her Ghostie." Swift said pushing him after Evony. He leant on the wall watching her running around till she ran over diving into his arms. "My Uncle Ghostie." Ghost looked down at the girl and nodded sitting her on his hip. She reached over pulling his gun out. "Show me?" he nodded walking out sitting on the ground with her in his lap while he loaded his gun. "Whatchya doing?" M.C. asked walking over. "Uncle Ghostie is showing me his guns." Evony said as he sat with Silver in his arms still. Swift walked up leaning on Ghost's shell lighting his cigarette. "Just no touching. Only watching. Got it baby?" he said looking at his daughter. "Yes daddy."

Meanwhile April was sitting on the edge of the dock with Rebel beside her. They'd been sitting there for an hour now. April stared at the water sighing softly. "What's wrong April. You never just leave and break down in tears." he said looking at her. "And don't say nothin. I've dealt with three boys who are incredibly stubborn and got them to talk." she looked at him to see him looking at her sternly. "Look, I don't want you to think I don't love your brother, but I think I should leave." she said holding her arms. "Why? What's he done now?" he asked. "It's not him. It's me." she said looking at him. "You? What's that mean?" she sighed looking back at their reflection. "I keep having this guilt tearing at my insides that I've failed Swift. I had his baby and it's dead. I know I couldn't stop him but I feel like it's my fault. I've tried ignoring it but it just makes it worse. I can't stay when it's my fault." she said. "Hey now. Swift hasn't been blaming you has he or I'm gonna pound his ass." he said and April shook her head. "No! He hasn't done anything like that. He's been wonderful." she said and Rebel looked at her confused. "Wait. So he's been good, and you wanna leave because of a feeling?" he asked and she nodded.

"What if Swift did something to make you feel like you weren't to blame?" he said and she looked at him. "Look, Swift won't cope if you leave. He's had it before." Rebel said stroking her hair gently. "When?" she asked. "When we were younger, before we were made what we are now. You know when we told you that your ex's gang told the cops about us?" she nodded turning to face him. "Well actually, he was with one of the girls from the gang. That was Evony who your daughter is named after. He loved her so much but he didn't know she would join with the gang. Anyway time passed and she left him after taking him for everything he was good for when we became turtles. He lost all hope of getting her back when he discovered she was on the side we were against. Plus being a human when they were together, being turtles now were going to be a problem. She was all Swift cared about and for months while we were in hiding, he never said anything. The only one he got anywhere near was Ghost because he didn't try to talk to him. After multiple one-sided arguments from me to him, I managed to drag him back into work. A few years later, he met you. And he's been his usual pain in the ass since. I can't see him go through that again. So, just think about it okay?" she nodded and he smiled.

Then a gun shot went off. "And that was Ghost. Better go check on them." Rebel said pulling April up and the two headed off to the others. They found the three boys and the girls. Swift looked up seeing April and smiled. "Hey honey baby. You okay?" he asked. "Fine Swiftie." she said softly. Rebel looked at the cigarette in his hand and crossed his arms. "You really shouldn't be having that around kids." he said. "Shut up Reb." Swift muttered. He looked at April as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. "Is she okay?" he asked looking at Rebel. Rebel just looked up giving him a shrug. "Tell ya later." Swift looked back down at April stroking her hair gently. "Baby?" he whispered and she looked up at him fixing her eyes on his piercing blue ones. He held her tighter kissing her cheek. "I love you." she smiled nuzzling up to him. "I love you too." she whispered feeling him smiling.

When they went home April went with M.C. to bath the girls before dinner. Rebel was cooking while Swift was kneeling on the couch staring at Rebel peering over the counter. "Are you stealing my girlfriend?" he asked suspiciously eyeing his brother. "Jesus Swift do you seriously think I'd do that?!" Swift shrugged fiddling with his hood. Rebel went back to cooking and Swift sighed. "What's wrong with my baby?!" he whined flipping across the counter. "She feels she's failed you and thinks she should leave. So I told her what happened with you and Evony and she agreed to think about it. So it you want to keep her, I suggest you do something fast. She's really scared you're upset she lost the baby and blames herself." Swift looked up at his brother and smiled. He got up as April came out with M.C. and the girls. Swift shot over kissing her passionately. "I'll be back soon. Love you heaps. Don't go anywhere other than bed if you get tired." he said before saying goodnight to Evony and running out of the crib. "Well, that was weird." M.C. muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Swift was out for most of the night. April had gone to bed before he had got home. The next morning, she was up early and out the front of the crib. Evony was sitting down playing with Silver. April was watching them closely thinking about what Rebel had told her. Then a young voice tore her from her thoughts. "Excuse me. Are you Miss O'Neil?" she looked up to see a black haired three-year-old boy standing in front of her. He looked rather dirty. "Yes I am." she said wondering where this boy had appeared from. "What can I do for you?" He just stood there staring at his feet. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "I've been hiding here for a week. I got abandoned and I hid here. I then saw you." she put her hand out and he took it. She pulled him onto her lap. "You poor thing." she said holding him tightly. "I miss my mommy." he whimpered. "Shh. I'm here." she said and he looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy. Who's that?" Evony asked walking over. "A lost boy." she said. "What's your name?" he looked at April. "Shade." he whispered. "I'm Evony. And that's my sister Silver." she said bringing her sister over sitting her on April's lap with Shade. Shade looked at the small girl in April's lap. Silver crawled onto Shade's lap cooing at him. "She likes you." April said and Shade smiled holding the little girl.

Evony looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" she squealed jumping into his arms. He held her tightly looking over at April. "Who's the kid?" he asked walking over. "Shade. His parents abandoned him and he's been hiding here for a week. He's lost and scared." April said holding him and Silver close. "Better bring him in and we'll feed him." he said helping her up taking her inside. Swift walked up to his brothers telling them while April fed Silver. He sat Evony at the table turning around to see Shade staring at the floor. Swift walked over to him. "How about we get you some new clothes and then you can have breakfast." Shade looked up at the turtle and nodded slightly. He looked at M.C. who took him off, got him through the shower, found some of Swift's clothes letting him wear the jeans and black shirt with hood attached. He then took him back out to Swift. Shade looked back up at the turtle staring at him. "You're the one I saw in the city three days ago. You killed seven people when they tried stealing. I wanna be just like you." Swift smiled lifting him up deciding to to mention the fact he'd killed them to get the stuff himself. "Do you kid? Well maybe I'll help you do that." Shade smiled holding him gently. "Yep. You're amazing." Shade said. "Don't tell him that kid. His ego will get too big he won't be able to get out of the crib." Rebel muttered and Swift hit him hard in the arm. "Shut up!"

April looked up at him. "The poor boy. I just want to care for him. I just feel sorry for him." she said softly getting up. Swift looked over at her and then at Shade. "Would you like to stay here?" he asked and Shade nodded. "If you stay, you have to keep quiet about me and my brothers. We aren't to be talked about." Shade smiled hugging his neck. "You mean we can keep him?" April asked. "Why not? We lost the baby so why not have him instead? He needs a home and we can give him one. He'll be ours and you can look after him like you want and I can help him with what he wants. And then you can have four punks." she smiled hugging his neck. "Oh thank you Swiftie!" he kissed her cheek handing Shade to Rebel who took him to the table. Swift wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "I have something for you in the bedroom. Go find it." he whispered and she nodded walking into the room.

She looked over at the bed seeing a note on her pillow with a box. She walked over sitting on the bed lifting up the note off it opening it.

 **My dear April.**

 **I was told that you were thinking of leaving and I don't want that. I love you too much to lose you again. You can't leave me alone baby. I need you and the girls. Just don't go. I don't know how it would work but I want you to be mine.**

 **Forever.**

 **I don't want to stop you from having a life and being a normal person and your father told me how he hoped you'd be married and have kids one day. I kinda stuffed that up but if I had the chance, I'd marry you. Don't freak out about that. I'm just saying. You couldn't possibly have that with me. At least I don't think you could. But I just wanted you to know that I love you. And if you decide to leave, then I won't fight you. I'll just die. Honestly I will. I'm nothing without you.**

 **However, if you do want that life with me, open the box. Wear what's in it to prove your taken. To prove you're mine. Then let me make you have the life you deserve. That you and the kids deserve. I'll give you anything you and the kids want. You know the rest.**

 **Love you honey baby xx**

April looked at the box opening it slightly seeing a double banded ring. The double band had diamonds in it and a teardrop sapphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it. She pulled the ring out staring at it. She couldn't believe him. She looked at the ring putting it on before running out.

Swift was sitting on the couch sideways talking to M.C. who was playing with Silver who was babbling on to herself. "Swift!" he looked up and April dove into his lap. He looked at her. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. "I love you so much. And I'll never leave you. As long as you promise me you bought it and didn't steal the ring." she said putting her hand up showing the ring on her left hand. Swift smiled pushing her down onto the couch. "Of course I bought it." he muttered crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. "And I don't want to marry anyone else. I want you. That's all I want." she purred and he nuzzled her face gently. "Now you're mine and no one else can have you." she smiled feeling his hold tighten around her waist. "Cool. You finally got her." M.C. said smiling. "Just as long as you don't expect her to do all your work then I'm happy for you. And you better not abandon your training again. " Rebel said poking his shoulder. Ghost simply sat there but gave his brother a small smile. Evony dove on top of her parents cuddling up to them. "Where was mommy going?" she asked. "Nowhere baby. I'm not going anywhere." April said stroking her hair gently. Swift sat up letting Evony cuddle up to April. Swift pulled Shade into his lap stroking his hair gently looking at April. "I love you baby." She whispered kissing his cheek gently. "I know you do. So do I. And I also love you and the kids." He said smirking and April half groaned rolling her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, April took her three kids off for a walk. Shade was holding her hand gently looking around at his surroundings. Evony, dressed in her blue top with "Imma punk in trainin" on the front and jeans, was pushing the pram with Silver in it who was in a black onesie with a silver skull on the front with a blue flame behind it. Silver squealed softly wiggling around in the pram. "Mommy. Is Shade and me twins?" she asked watching her sister. "Depends. Do you know when your real birthday is?" April asked and Shade shook his head. "Would you like to become Evy's twin and have your birthday on the same day since you're both three?" Shade smiled nodding hugging her leg. She lifted him up holding him close. He smiled resting his head on her shoulder watching Evony as she continued pushing Silver along as they headed away from the dock and into the city.

April frowned slightly looking behind her. "Are you okay?" Shade asked. "Don't worry hun. It's nothing." she said softly. They walked on for a bit before April stopped at a park letting Shade and Evony go play. Silver giggled gazing up at April. "What's wrong baby?" she whispered lifting her up. She held April's face gently. April held her tightly getting that feeling again. She put Silver back in her pram and eyed her surroundings closely. "Boo!" April half screamed spinning around to come face to face with non-other than Swift. "The hell is wrong with you?!" she snapped glaring at him who was just smirking at her. He leant over kissing her gently slipping Silver out of the pram. He pulled away and smiled. "Swift strikes again and steals the baby!" April just looked at him unimpressed. "Don't you trust me with the kids?" she asked kneeling up on the bench looking him in the eyes ignoring his sunglasses in front of them. "Of course I trust you. It's everyone else I have trust issues with." he said wrapping his arm around her waist grabbing her butt. "Swift!" she snapped and he chuckled. "Fight me. You'll lose." he whispered biting her bottom lip gently.

"Daddy! Come play!" Evy called. Swift smiled walking off with Silver to Evony and Shade. April smiled shaking her head watching Swift chasing after the two of them all the while never letting go of Silver who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Fifteen minutes later he came back over putting Silver in her pram. Shade and Evony jumped up beside April. "Mommy. Can we have ice-cream?" Evony asked. "Alright. Wait with daddy and I'll be back in a few minutes." April said heading off. Shade leant on Swift's side fiddling with the beads around his neck. Swift sat him in his lap stroking his hair gently. He looked up a few minutes later watching April head back over handing the ice-creams to the kids and one to Swift. He took it getting some on his finger putting it in Silver's mouth. She grinned sucking it off his finger. "That's a good girl." he said softly before he ate the ice-cream. April looked at Swift who grinned at her. "What? You can't expect me to deprive my daughter of ice-cream!" she half laughed rolling her eyes. "Of course not Swiftie." she purred kissing his cheek. He smiled running his fingers through her hair gently. "Rebel is planning on us doing some training after dinner. Wanna do me favor?" he asked. "And just what is that favor?" she asked. "Con Reb into letting me skip it." he said smiling.

"Swift you are a naughty boy." she said putting the back of the pram down so Silver could sleep. Shade and Evony jumped up ready to head back home. Swift crawled up the bench. "Please? I don't feel like training tonight." he whined. April smirked pulling his hoodie further over his head before walking off with the kids. Swift was pressed against her back in three seconds. "Aw c'mon. I'll catch up training later." she looked back at him and shook her head. "You need to train." Swift huffed a sigh crossing his arms and stopped walking. April kept walking with the kids before she smiled slightly. "Well since daddy's sulking, maybe we should go see one of mommy's friends from school." she said loud enough for Swift to hear. "What is that friends name?" Swift asked. " _His_ name is Casey." she said and Swift ran over next to her. " _His_?! You're gonna go see a _guy_?!" he snapped and she nodded.

Next thing she knew she was hanging over his shoulder and he was holding her legs against his chest. "I think we'll go home." he muttered pushing the pram off with Shade and Evony following. April smiled looking over his other shoulder. "You're crazy." he chuckled looking at her. "You love me."

The arrived back at the crib a while later and April put Silver to bed. Swift was sitting on the couch with one leg on the couch, the other on the floor. Rebel walked over looking at his brother. "Get those filthy boots off the couch and eat this." he said firmly putting a salad down in front of him. Swift shot up the other end of the couch. "What is _that_?" he asked and Rebel rolled his different colored eyes. "A salad you idiot. You eat too much junk food." Rebel said poking his finger against his chest. "You're putting on too much weight." Swift glared at his brother as he walked back to the kitchen. "I am not!" Swift snapped. "Oh yes you are! God help you when we train tonight. I'm gonna come down on you like ton of bricks. You ain't gonna know what hit ya." Rebel fired back. "And if you don't eat your salad I'm gonna make you go a week without April." Swift dove over the counter pinning Rebel against the wall. "You wouldn't dare." he hissed. "Wouldn't I?" Rebel said smirking before he flipped Swift off. "Try me." Swift went to hit his brother only to find M.C. holding his arm. "Dudes just stop will ya! Silver's sleeping and ya gonna scare the kids!" he said quietly but firmly. "Just eat ya damn salad it's not that bad." he said pushing Swift to the couch. "Fine. But I'm going outside." Swift muttered walking off.

Half an hour later Swift was sitting against the wall on his phone. Salad still on the plate beside him. He sighed getting up tipping the salad into the garbage. He smiled looking at the sky watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. He lit his cigarette walking back into the crib. The kids were still playing although his brothers weren't there now. But he could hear Rebel yelling at his brothers in the training room. He walked through the door leaning on the wall watching Rebel pushing his two brothers with their training. "Eat your salad Swift?" Rebel questioned not looking at his brother. "Oh yeah. Best thing ever." Swift said sarcastically. Rebel turned glaring at him. "Outside with that! You know my rules!" he snapped watching the smoke drift through the air. "We're going on patrol. Gear up and get your asses moving." He said walking up to Rebel. "Sorry. No training tonight." he said smirking. He walked out putting his arm around M.C.'s neck. "You didn't eat your salad did you?" he asked softly. Swift just looked at M.C. before he blew out another string of smoke. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." M.C. shook his head at his older brother as he grabbed his bat walking out. "Swift you lying shit! You are in so much trouble!" Rebel yelled after Ghost discovered Swift's discarded salad. "Shit! See you later honey baby! And you two be good for mommy!" Swift called closing the door behind him disappearing off before Rebel got to him.


	14. Chapter 14

By four the next morning, the boys arrived back. Swift and Rebel were still arguing about him having not eaten his salad. M.C. groaned putting his bat away walking into the lounge with Ghost seeing April asleep on the couch. "Hey dudes. Shut up will ya? April's sleeping." M.C. hissed softly glaring at his older brothers. Swift glanced at Rebel before racing into the lounge pulling the sleeping red head into his arms and disappearing into the bedroom locking the door. "You haven't heard the last of the Swift! You will learn!" Rebel snapped. Swift rolled his eyes lying on the bed with April. "Don't tell me you two are still arguing." April whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. "He started it." he muttered. "You sound like the kids." she yawned. He kissed her cheek gently. "Go back to sleep babe." she snuggled up to him falling asleep again. He smiled falling asleep beside her.

April was up at eight leaving the boys to sleep except for Ghost who was sitting on the couch watching the kids crawling about on the floor playing. Silver was sitting in front of him staring up at the silent giant. Ghost leant over lifting her up sitting her at the opposite end of the couch. Silver giggled crawling over to him and he just moved away until he couldn't any more. He then got up walking over to the table sitting there watching the kids. April watched from the kitchen. Silver crawled to the edge of the couch staring at the floor. She giggled trying to climb off. By the time April realized she was about to fall, Ghost had already caught her in one hand pushing her back onto the couch. She grabbed hold of his hand hanging off it as he lifted his arm up. He looked up and April bit her lip to keep from laughing at the almost horrified look on his face. "Why don't you try holding her?" April said leaning on counter. Ghost looked at Silver and then April again. He wasn't keen on kids. They were little, annoying and useless. Pretty much miniature Swift's, only worse. He didn't mind so much holding Evy but he had a small bond with the little girl. A _very_ small bond. He had been the one there when she was born and had helped a bit while Swift had been recovering. She was also curious. She wanted to learn what they did and she at least spoke. Shade was learning from Evy so he wasn't so bad either and he was rather silent at the moment which Ghost didn't mind. Evy did get quiet noisy sometimes.

But Silver? She babbled and squealed. She would sit for hours babbling on to herself and squealing. She would try and eat everything including her own feet. She sucked on her hands and got saliva everywhere. She was messy and sticky half the time or sleeping the other half. She also needed changing regularly or she would stink the crib out. And then there was the crying. No. Silver was not like the other two and he wasn't sure what to do with the thing.

Ghost was ripped from his thoughts when he felt something wet on his finger. He looked at his hand to see Silver sucking on his finger grinning. He grabbed her sitting her on the couch backing away from her. Silver whimpered softly, her dark blue eyes filling with tears. She sat with her front hands between her legs leaning forward slightly crying before she lay face first on the couch crying. Ghost looked towards his brother's room worried they'd wake up. April tried to get her to stop crying but it only got worse. Ghost frowned slightly before pulling the crying mess-maker out of April's arms. April looked at him watching Silver. She settled lying on his left arm cuddling up against his chest. Ghost looked at April who smiled at him. "See? She loves you." she said rubbing his back gently. He looked at Silver watching her closely before sitting back on the couch. Yep. This baby was definitely Swift's daughter. A child that loves attention and was nothing but trouble. But she was cute and she'd eventually grow up and mature. Or at least he hoped she would.

By lunch Rebel and M.C. were up and Rebel was waiting for Swift to wake up. When Swift did eventually get up, he walked out seeing his baby girl asleep on Ghost who was watching TV leaning against April. "Alright time to go." Rebel said walking out of the kitchen looking at April. "Go where?" Swift asked suspiciously. "To her fathers." Rebel said looking at him. "I did say if you didn't eat your salad I'd make you go a week without April." he said crossing his arms. Swift grabbed April and Ghost fell back on the couch sighing. "Oh not another one." M.C. muttered hitting his head against the table. Swift held April against his and glared at Rebel. "Touch her and you'll regret it!" he snapped holding her tighter. "Well you should've thought about that before you left your salad in the garbage." Rebel snapped. "You can't tell me what to do! I do what I want!" Swift growled. "Let her go Swift." Rebel said firmly walking over to him. Swift grabbed his sword and Rebel paused. "Don't touch her." Swift hissed. "Jesus! Just eat a salad bruh and drop the subject!" M.C. snapped pulling his headphones off. "I'll let you keep April if you agree to eat a salad three times a week and _never_ miss my training sessions." Rebel said firmly. "Ugh fine." he said putting his sword back. "Just don't touch my baby!"

Rebel smiled to himself walking off to the kitchen again. M.C. and Ghost sighed going back to their previous activities. Swift felt April's hand against his cheek. "You know salads aren't that bad." she whispered. "They're boring." he muttered. "But I'm not letting you go." she smiled kissing him gently. "Just remember that Swift." he nuzzled her face gently. "Good God! Take your daughter back!" Swift turned around to see Ghost holding Silver at arm's length. Swift burst out laughing seeing saliva on Ghost's front from Silver. April took Silver and Ghost hit Swift over the head. "Shut up!" he snapped walking off to his room to change. M.C. sniggered softly looking at Silver. "Good job kiddo." he said rubbing her back gently. Swift fell back on the couch still laughing. Ghost emerged from his room a few minutes later after having cleaned up. Silver held April watching Ghost. Swift held his breath to stop him laughing. Ghost looked at Silver who just looked up at him with her blue eyes. Ghost sighed giving in taking the girl back. "Aw. Big tough Ghostie loves his niece." Swift teased earning another glare from his younger brother as he sat beside Swift.

April shook her head walking off to help Rebel clean up the crib. Swift leant on Ghost's side watching his daughter. He could hear Rebel moving stuff around in the kitchen. "Hey Rebby!" Swift called. "What?" Rebel asked washing up some plates. "C'mere." Rebel sighed walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge. "What?" He asked again. Swift jumped up hugging his neck. "I'm sorry for arguing." Rebel rubbed his shell gently. "It's fine. Just remember, I do what I do because I care about you. I run the crib and you do what I want." Rebel said. Swift cuddled up against his chest. "I love you Rebel." he whispered and Rebel rolled his eyes. "Alright. What have you done or what do you want. You're crawling again." Swift looked at him. "I am not. I'm just saying." Swift said nuzzling his face. "Okay! Okay! Geeze go cuddle April. I have work to do." Rebel said pushing his brother off. Swift jumped on his back and Rebel sighed returning to washing the dishes. "Got your own baby huh Reb?" April said walking in with the folded laundry. "Just about." he said and Swift chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mommy! Someone wants to talk to you!" Evony shouted running over with her phone. April frowned taking it. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Ape!" she smiled. "Casey! How are you? Been a while since I saw you! I was going to see you earlier but I kinda got rushed off my feet." she said walking into the bedrooms to put the clothes away. All four boys looked at each other. "Casey? Who the hell is Casey?" M.C. asked. "An old school friend." Swift muttered leaning on Rebel more. "An old friend or old boyfriend?" Rebel asked and Swift let out a soft growl. "He better not be trying to get her. Or I'm gonna shove my sword where the sun don't shine." he hissed. "What's that mean daddy?" Shade asked. Swift looked at him and slid off Rebel's back. "It doesn't matter what it means. But you just made my day." he said lifting him up. "You just called me daddy!" Shade smiled hugging him tightly. Swift kissed his cheek pulling Evony on his back. April came out of her room with the empty basket still on the phone. "I don't know Case. I'll have to check. Hold on a second." she said looking at Swift. "Case wants to meet for dinner tonight. Fancy some pizza down the beach?" she asked and Swift looked at his brothers. "Sure. Then I can see how he measures up." he muttered looking back at her. "Measures up? To what?" she asked. "Not what. Who." he said smirking slightly. "Okay, who then?" she asked. He chuckled darkly. " _Me_."

By seven pm the boys were waiting at a quiet area the beach with the kids while April prepared Casey to meet the boys. Swift looked up to see April walking over with a tall black haired boy with his arm around her shoulders talking. Swift growled softly holding Silver tighter. "Easy Swift. He's not a threat yet." Rebel said. "Besides, we've got our weapons in case." M.C. said as Ghost loaded his two shot guns to be prepared. April came up to the boys. "Guys, this is Casey Jones. Casey, this is Swift, Rebel, Ghost, and M.C." she said and Casey smiled. "Sup. April's told me a lot about you guys in the past three minutes and it sounds awesome." he said and M.C. grinned. "Yeah we are pretty awesome." he said nudging his oldest brother gently. "Yeah sure." Swift muttered walking off to get his other two kids for dinner. Sliver clung to his hoodie cuddling up against his neck. April sat Casey down on the mat telling him about the kids as Rebel opened up the pizza boxes. Swift returned with his kids sitting down. Shade and Evony sat on either side of him grabbing their pizza from Rebel. Swift never took his eyes off Casey.

M.C. stayed till eight when he took the kids back to the crib to go to bed. Ghost and Rebel stayed in case Swift lost it. Over the hour Swift was getting more and more jealous watching Casey chatting away to April about school. April glanced over at Swift who was currently packing away the empty pizza boxes. He glanced down watching Casey put his hand on April's thigh. Rebel looked at his brother seeing the pizza box torn in half. "You remember Irma right?" Casey said and April nodded. "She's now my girlfriend." he said. "Congrats! I'm happy for you both." she said before she felt Swift's arm around her waist pulling her back against him. "You okay Swiftie?" she asked as his hold tightened on her. "You're mine." he growled barely above a whisper. "Anyway, I have to get going. Got a hockey game on tonight. Talk later chickie." he said kissing her cheek before heading off. Swift went to go at him only to have Ghost and Rebel pin him down. "Let him go Swift. It was only a bit of talking." Rebel said. Swift pulled out of their hold. "Talking?! She's mine! And he can't flirt with her!" he snapped pulling April back into his lap.

April turned slightly stroking his cheek gently. "He's just a friend Swift. There's nothing between us. I'm all yours. I'm not stupid enough to cheat on you cause I'd hate to see the consequence." Swift held her tighter kissing her cheek. " _My_ baby." he whispered. "Well Ghost and I are going to get some drinks. You and Reb gonna be fine to wait here?" Swift nodded looking at Ghost. "Don't let anyone touch her." Ghost nodded walking off keeping one hand on his gun with April. Swift sighed lying back on the mat staring up at the stars. He then heard his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Yes?" he said softly. "Hey daddy. Uncle M.C. said we could call to say goodnight." Evony said and Swift smiled. "Good. You kids being good for him?" he asked. "Yes daddy. We've been good." She said softly. "That's good. Well you and Shade go to sleep quickly. I don't want to hear you two didn't sleep." he said. "We will daddy." Shade called. "And Silver's in bed now." He added. "I love you kiddies." he said. "Love you too." they both chimed. "And mommy too!" Evony added. "Alright! Bed time!" M.C. called. "Coming! Night daddy." Evony said. "Night you two." he said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later April and Ghost arrived back. Ghost handed a beer to Rebel opening his own. April looked at Swift who was lying on his side sleeping. She sat down lying beside him. She kissed him gently. "Swift? I've got your drinks." she whispered. Swift half opened his eyes kissing her again as she handed him a beer. He took it climbing over her kissing her more forcefully. She smiled kissing him back. He grabbed her hair gently moving her head slightly forcing his tongue into her mouth running it over hers. He pulled away five minutes later looking her in the eyes. "I should kiss you more often when you're sleeping." she whispered. "You don't have to wait till then. If I don't give it to you often enough, then just make me." he whispered kissing down her throat. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. He nuzzled her face gently opening his beer downing a mouthful. "I tell you what. You are my all time favorite girl and I'm not gonna let you go ever. And that Casey friend of yours ain't got nothing on me. I'll pound his ass into the ground if he tries anything." she laughed softly kissing his cheek. "You are crazy." she said softly. "But I love you." he smiled smugly. "Of course you love me." he said putting his beer down and pulling his hoodie and shirt off. "How can you resist this?" April rolled her eyes kissing him gently. "You're an ass sometimes."

April watched as Rebel and Ghost walked over. "You showing off again?" Rebel muttered. "Just proving she loved me cause she can't resist this." he said gesturing to himself. Ghost sighed sitting down finishing off his beer. Rebel sat down as Swift climbed off April's lap. April sat up leaning on Swift's side tracing her fingers over his arm. "We should probably head back. Don't like the idea of leaving M.C. at the crib alone." Swift said. Rebel nodded as they began packing up. They then set off back for the crib.

They arrived home and walked in to see M.C. on the couch with a can of monster. "That better not be mine." Swift said putting his weapon away. "Relax. I'll replace it." M.C. muttered sitting up sliding another to Swift who took it opening it up. "Kids settle alright?" he asked. "Yep. Not a single problem." he said as his brother sat behind him. Ghost disappeared into the armory leaving Rebel with the other two. April went off for a shower before walking out in her light blue floor length dressing gown over her pyjamas. "I'm off to bed Swift." she said leaning on the wall. He nodded looking at her. "I'll be there shortly honey baby." he said softly. "Alright. See you boys tomorrow." she said walking into the bedroom. Swift finished his drink off sending his two brothers to bed. He checked on Ghost before having his shower. He walked over to the bed lying behind April pulling her against him. She rolled over holding him gently relaxing on him. He smiled kissing her head before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

By the next morning April woke up when something wet touched her back. Then she felt Swift moving on her back. "So you finally woke up." he muttered running his hands up her calves and thighs and then back down to her ankles. "What are you doing?" April asked looking back at him as he turned around. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. Nothing worked until I licked your right up your back to your neck." he whispered running a finger along her back gently. She smiled slightly seeing her shirt had been thrown across the room. "Well can you get up. I need the bathroom and then I'll come back." he nodded getting off her watching her disappear into the bathroom. She came back brushing her hair out. Swift sat up waiting for her. She lay down and he sat on back rubbing it gently in circles. She smiled to herself relaxing under his touch. He leant over biting her neck gently. "How much do you love me?" he whispered. "I love you more than I love pizza and I love it a lot. I love you more than I love my friends." "More than that Casey Jones?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes. More than him. I love you so much more than anything." Swift smiled happily. "And I absolutely love and adore your body." she added. "Oh you're too kind. But continue if you want." he purred in her ear and she smiled.

"You're better than all the men I knew from school. You're the best father. Despite being annoying sometimes, I wouldn't change you for the world. And I just love it when you get forceful and demanding." Swift looked down at the redhead and smirked. "Oh do we now?" He whispered running his hands up her waist. She nodded looking back at him. He rolled her over kissing her hard. She kissed him back running her nails down the well defined muscles in his arms. He pulled her hair tilting her head as he deepened the kiss as it became more heated. He ran his tongue along her lip demanding access which she allowed. Both tongues met exploring the other until Swift dominated her pinning both her hands to the bed. He pulled away five minutes later to breathe looking down at her. "God I love you." he whispered nuzzling her gently holding her tightly. "Now I...have to go...into town..." she said kissing him between a few of her words. "I have to...see dad." Swift pulled her closer and into his lap. "No you don't. I wanna keep you home." she kissed his cheek gently. "Maybe a bit later then."

After breakfast Swift was lying on the floor on his stomach with Silver in front of him. Evony and Shade were sitting to the side. "Now listen to daddy. What do you do when you start to be approached by a boy?" he said and Silver leant forward touching her nose to his face and squealed softly. "You walk away that's what you do. Cause all boys are dangerous until I approve them." he said sitting on his knees. "Now pretend I'm a boy. What are you going to do? Show me." he said crawling over to her. She crawled away a bit sitting down. "Good girl. And again." he said crawling over to her. She squealed crawling behind April's legs and April giggled. "Atta girl! That's a good baby. Now come give daddy a hug." She crawled over falling into his lap. Swift smiled tossing her into the air. He lay back on his shell nuzzling her face gently. "Dada." she whispered and Swift stared at her. "Did you just hear that?!" Swift said looking at April. "Her first word and it was 'dada'! Ha! Daddy's the most important person in her life!" he said holding her tightly against his chest.

Silver giggled gazing up at him. "Dada." she whispered grabbing his hoodie tightly giving him a rather sloppy kiss. "Aw daddy's little punk is such a clever girl." he said leaning back on his shell. Evony came up leaning on his side looking at her sister. Swift pulled Evony up onto his chest sitting Silver in her lap. "Daddy, are we all going to be like you are?" she asked. "Like what? Turtles or punks." he said smirking as he ran her hair through his fingers. "Punks. I know we aren't turtles." she giggled keeping Silver on her lap. Swift looked up watching April walk into the kitchen. "Course you are. Just don't tell mommy. If she asks, I said no." he whispered sitting up putting them both in his lap as Shade walked over sitting on his shoulders. "All of you kiddies are gonna be punks and I'm gonna train you." Shade looked at Swift. "What if mommy doesn't agree?" he asked. "I'm in charge so it's my choice." he said and Shade smiled.

Swift stayed on the floor with Shade and Evony on his shell while he was crawling around with Silver. At least until Swift came to a stop. He looked behind him to see Rebel holding his belt in one hand. "Let me go." Swift muttered. "No. We have training to do." Rebel said and Swift glared at him. "I'm busy." he said firmly. "Now let me go." Rebel sighed. "Ghost. M.C. Get your ass over here!" Rebel yelled and the two walked over. Swift put Silver into Shade's arms as Evony and Shade climbed off him. Swift kicked Rebel's hand off his belt. He backed up slightly to his kids. "To the bedroom!" he said before running off with his kids following. Ghost and M.C. followed after their brother before the bedroom door slammed shut and locked. "Swift get your ass out here right now!" Rebel yelled walking up to his two brothers. "No! You wanna get in, you have to give me the password." Swift called back. "Oh stop acting like a damn kid! Get out here!" Rebel growled. "Uncle Rebel, daddy says he'll stop acting like a kid when you start treating him like an adult. Also he's not talking to you unless you promise to let him play for an hour more and feed him chocolate after training." Evony's voice came. Rebel groaned hitting his head on the wall. "Uncle Rebel agrees to it! He just won't say it!" M.C. said grinning at his older brother who glared at him.

"Good now go away before I do something drastic!" Swift yelled and M.C. dragged Rebel off with Ghost following.

An hour later Rebel was back at the kids room pulling Swift out who still wasn't happy about leaving the kids to train. Rebel managed to get his brother to the training room and closed the door. Swift sighed crossing his arms before he heard Silver crying. "Right now to start with we are going to..." Rebel started before he heard the door open. He glanced up to see Swift disappearing out of the room to tend to his crying daughter. "Swift!" Rebel yelled storming out of the room to see Swift curled up beside April talking to Silver. "Aw my wittle baby not happy. Is Webby upsetting my baby?" he whispered tickling her stomach. "You are so infuriating sometimes Swift!" Rebel snapped crossing his arms. Swift climbed on April's lap holding the two of them glaring at his brother. Rebel then looked down seeing Evony hugging his leg. "You can train Shade and me till daddy comes." she said grinning fixing her blue eyes on his. Rebel sighed lifting her and Shade up. "Alright. Let's go." he said walking back to the training room. Swift barely noticed his brother had gone due to being too busy with Silver.

"You really should be training." April said sitting Silver up in his lap. "Later. My baby wants me." he said lifting Silver up. Silver giggled softly giving him a sloppy kiss on his face. Swift smirked kissing her cheek. "Daddy's baby." he whispered and she hugged his neck. "Dada." she said rubbing her head against his. He sat back on the couch and April leant on his side. "Dada." Swift looked at April smiling. "See? She loves her daddy." April nodded holding his arm gently. "Yes she does." she said softly. "Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet and that's not normal." He said. "Oh just thinking." she said and he frowned. "About who?" he asked suspiciously. "What says it's 'who'?" she asked and he just looked at her. "Alright. I'm thinking about you and the kids." she said softly resting her head back on his shoulder. "What about? And if you say that jackasses name, I swear I will make sure he never enters your mind again." he growled softly. April just looked at him brushing her hair back behind her ear. "April stop thinking about him. I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna be the only thing on that mind of yours." he whispered kissing her cheek.

She smiled looking up at him. "Dada!" Silver said popping up between the two of them grinning mischievously. Swift chuckled sitting her on his arms resting his head on hers. "You know, mommy needs attention too. Sometimes you'll just have to wait." he said kissing her nose. "And sometimes daddy will have to wait while you have cuddles." April said and Swift looked at her. "I can't wait for attention. I need attention at least four hours a day!" he whined. "Well sometimes you might have to wait while I give her some attention." She said softly. "But I want cuddles and attention! Lots of it!" he said nuzzling up to her. "I'll still give you plenty of love, attention, cuddles, and adoration." She said kissing his cheek. He smiled pulling her closer. "Promise I'll get a lot?" he asked and she nodded smiling. Swift smiled looking at Silver who was falling asleep against his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

April put Silver down to sleep and Rebel dragged Swift back to the training room locking the doors to keep him inside so he could get him going on his training. Shade and Evony watched as Rebel pushed their father with his training in between rather heated arguments between the brothers. Shade and Evony sat behind a desk as Swift and Rebel argued, the odd weapon flying across the room or one of the brothers when they landed a punch on the other.

Evony looked up hearing a knock at the door. She ran over unlocking it and April walked in. "Swift, are you and the...oh my god!" she ducked as a knife flew across the room landing in the wall. "What the hell is going on?!" she snapped. Swift ran over grabbing her. "Rebby's being mean!" he hissed glaring at his brother. "Mean? I haven't even started being mean! I'm just trying to get ya training done!" Rebel fired back. "I don't want to train! I want to play with my babies!" April sighed kissing Swift's cheek. "Just do some training for an hour and then play with the kids. Just switch between the two of them. Make both of you happy. Now can you two stop arguing?" she said walking over to Rebel. He sighed nodding looking at his brother. "Yeah fine." Swift muttered holding April tighter against him. "Alright then start training and don't scare the kids." she said kissing Swift briefly before walking out. Swift walked back over to his kids pulling the two of them up holding them tightly. "Don't worry. Daddy and Rebby always fight like this." he said looking at Shade who was looking rather worried. Shade cuddled up against him. "Alright Swift, training now." Rebel said crossing his arms. Swift sighed putting his kids down at Rebel's feet as he started on his training.

Four hours later Swift was sitting on the couch in just his boxers half watching TV half watching the twins. He sighed looking over the bench at April. "Psst honey baby. Hey you. Cutie. April. Honey baby can you hear me?" he whispered and she looked up from the dishes looking at him. "What?" she asked. "Pay attention to me." he said smirking. "I'm busy." she said. "I want attention. I need loving. I'm wasting away to nothing here." he said dramatically flopping back on the couch. She sighed drying off her hands walking over. Swift smiled grabbing her pulling her against him. "My honey baby." he whispered. She kissed his cheek slowly placing kisses down his neck. He smiled cuddling up with her more. "Where's my baby?" he whispered as she rested her head against his. "Still sleeping I think. I don't know." she said and he nodded kissing her nose. "You're mine. All mine." he whispered and she giggled. "I know. I'm always going to be yours."

M.C. came skipping into the lounge looking at the two of them. "Where's Ghostie? He's not doing the weapons." he said. "I dunno. Last I saw he was in the armory. Is he outside?" Swift asked. "Nope. Checked that." M.C. said and Swift sighed. "Ghost! Get your ass out here now!" Swift yelled. His phone then buzzed with a message from Ghost saying 'no'. Swift groaned getting up walking off checking the bedrooms. He stopped at Evony's and Silver's room seeing Ghost sitting on the floor against the wall with Silver in his lap. Swift smiled watching his brother. Silver cooed at him holding his face softly. Ghost nuzzled her face gently leaning back a bit sitting her up on his chest. Swift walked back to the lounge looking at M.C. "Ghostie's with Silvy." he said lying back on the couch cuddling up to April. "Just leave him be. He's happy with her."

Ghost moved closer to the bedroom door pushing it closed before sitting back where he had been keeping Silver on his chest. She giggled giving him one of her sloppy kisses. He just sat there staring at her into her ice blue eyes. She put her nose to his staring at him slowly grinning at him. She squealed throwing her weight back flipping out of his arms. He caught her as soon as she'd flipped out and held her with both hands around her waist. "Ostie." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Ghost shook his head rubbing her back. She cuddled up to him before giggling. Ghost suddenly pulled her away staring at her horrified as a stench filled the room. He put her up on the change table opening a window. Why did babies have to be like that. He walked back over to her looked down at the giggling girl. "You're lucky you're cute." he muttered pulling out a change of clothes and nappy for her. She just wiggled around on the change table and he pulled off the now dirty clothes dropping them in a bag.

Ten minutes later after eventually getting her cleaned up, he was now finally getting her into her purple onesie pulling the hood over her head seeing cat ears on the top. "That has to be Swift's doing." he muttered pulling her back into his arms walking out with the bag of dirty clothes. Swift glanced up from his phone, still lying on April in his boxers. He gasped diving off her snatching Silver off Ghost. "Aw look at daddy's baby! Aren't you such an adorable wittle baby!" he said nuzzling her face gently. She giggled holding his face. "Did Uncle Ghost have to change you? Bet you were a good little punk." Ghost rolled his eyes dropping the dirty clothes into the machine setting it going before walking back into the lounge sitting in the chair. Swift walked in front of him holding Silver in front of his face. "Isn't she a cutie? Takes after me." he said and Ghost rolled his eyes again. "Want her back Mr Softie?" Swift asked smirking. Ghost hit his brother hard in the side and Swift glared at him. "Meanie!" Ghost just looked at him taking Silver off him. Swift pulled Ghost's beanie over his eyes before he ran off laughing. Ghost growled softly fixing it back up looking at April. "Want me to deal with him?" she asked. "You didn't hear it from me." he muttered looking back at his niece who was cuddled up against his chest. "I don't generally hear anything from you." April muttered smiling and Ghost just half smirked at her kissing Silver's cheek.

Half an hour later Swift walked out if his room to see Ghost still in the chair with Silver asleep on his lap. M.C. and Rebel were both in the kitchen. Rebel now in just plain cargo pants and grey singlet and M.C. had his usual on minus his vest. And then there was April who was on the couch. Talking to Casey. He growled storming into the kitchen. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!" he hissed. "Talking to April." Rebel said looking at his brother. "Why?! Has he touched her? He probably has. Can't keep his dirty hands off _my_ baby. Where did he touch her? Why am I asking you?" he growled before walking back to the lounge grabbed April pulling her into the hallway. "Why is he here?!" he snapped. "I wanted some company." she said and Swift crossed his arms. "Did he touch you?" he asked and she smiled. "Yes." she said running her hands over her butt. "He touched my ass." Swift just started at her. "No one touches you! Especially your ass! It's _mine_!" he hissed shoving her against the wall so he was against her back. "Why did you let him? Don't you love me?" he whined running his hands down her grabbing her ass. "Don't leave me honey baby. I can give you more than he can."

April giggled looking back at him. "I'm kidding. He didn't touch me. I just had to get you back for annoying Ghost." she said. Swift turned her around looking at her. "I'm sorry Swiftie. I didn't expect you to get some possessive or jealous but I knew you'd flip if I pretended he touched my ass. So I got payback on Ghost's behalf." she said fiddling with the edge of his hood. "You are such a pain in my ass." he muttered before biting her throat making her whimper. "Good girl. You know who's boss." he muttered licking the bit mark. "Yeah I know. You are." she said kissing his cheek. "That's right. And you're mine. You do what I say when I say. You disobey, you pay. So don't make me mad." he growled softly squeezing her butt. "Now tell me I'm the only one you love." she looked up at him. "I love you and only you. No one even comes close and no one ever will." she whispered and he smiled. "Kiss me." she kissed him deeply for a few minutes before stopping. "Good girl." he whispered kissing her cheek before letting go of her. "I'm able to go out now?" she asked. "Yeah. Just keep your ass away from him or else." he said kissing her neck. "Or do it if you want to get punished." she laughed softly kissing him briefly before walking out. "I'm great at making her love me." he muttered to himself walking back out.


	18. Chapter 18

Ghost was still in the chair holding Silver watching Casey closely as he played with Shade and Evony. "Hey Ghost! Those weapons aren't gonna fix themselves! Hurry up and do it before training tonight." Rebel said looking at the weapons still waiting on the ground. "Why don't ya let me take the baby and ya move ya ass." Ghost growled pulling away careful not to wake Silver. "Calm down you. Just fix the weapons then you can have her back." he said firmly. Ghost climbed out of the chair walking off to the armory keeping Silver. "Eh whatever works." Rebel muttered walking off. Ghost sat down lying Silver in his lap as he began working on the weapons. She stirred slightly looking up at him. "Ostie." He glanced down at her and she smiled at him. "Ostie." He continued on sharpening Swift's blade. She wiggled onto her stomach crawling off his lap, sliding down his leg and to the floor looking around. He still continued on with the blade just listening to Silver crawling about.

Silver sat down looking up to see the gun shelf and his knifes with them. She crawled up to the shelf grabbing the edge pulling herself up pushing some of the guns and knives off. She landed on her butt giggling to herself. She fiddled around with the knives pushing them about on the floor watching them slide into each other. She lay on her stomach pulling a gun over gumming on the gun before pushing the odd tasting thing away. She crawled off over to where Ghost kept his tools and some more weapons. She sat there staring up at the weapons crawling closer accidentally bumping the shelf knocking the weapons and tools crashing to the floor narrowly missing her. Ghost's head snapped up when she started whimpering before she broke down in tears curling up on the floor burying her face in her hood. Ghost shot over scooping her up into his lap. He kept her bundled up in his arm while he stuck all the things away off the floor. He then sat back down at his desk lying her on top of his desk pushing her hood back slightly putting his nose to hers. "Shh it's okay baby. I'm right here." he whispered kissing her cheek. She still sobbed softly reaching out touching his face. He nuzzled her gently wiping the tears away.

Twenty minutes later she had settled and Ghost had returned to cleaning all the weapons. Rebel had come down and had Silver sitting on his arm holding onto the side of his vest. Rebel looked at the little girl who was fascinated with the spikes on his shoulders and when he stopped her touching them, she kept trying to get to the weapons. "She's a troublemaker this one. She'll turn out like you. Likes weapons." Rebel said pulling her back from the shelf. Ghost glanced up at him and shrugged. "Think I better feed the little monster, hey baby." she giggled hugging his neck. "Webbie." he kissed the top of her head walking out and into the kitchen.

Rebel sat down on the couch with some of her baby food April had started her on but she wasn't having it. She refused to eat any of it. Rebel sighed sitting her on his lap. "Don't like this crap do ya?" she shook her head cuddling up against him. "C'mon. I'll find ya something nice to eat." he said walking up into the kitchen. M.C. peeked into the kitchen where Rebel was pureeing up some leftover food tipping it into a bowl. "Whatchya doin?" M.C. asked. "Giving Silvy some decent goddamn food. That shit there is...well...shit." Rebel said putting a spoonful in Silver's mouth. "Yeah that's better ain't it. Uncle Rebel knows what's best." M.C. smiled leaning on his back. "Well, she's seems happy now. But you better hurry up and feed her before Swift comes in and finds out you're not feeding his baby her normal food." he said. Rebel scoffed throwing the jar away. "Normal? That shit ain't normal! Besides, she prefers my food and Swift can fucking grow up." he said taking Silver into the lounge with her food. M.C. nodded rubbing her nose and she giggled. "M.C." she whispered grabbing his hand. "I'm the only of us three she can actually say properly." M.C. said smirking. "Yeah cause it's two letters." Rebel said putting another spoonful of food into Silver's mouth.

"Aww! Rebbie's gone soft!" Swift laughed walking over and Rebel shot him a glare. M.C. chuckled looking at his oldest brother. "You should see Ghost with her. He's the one going soft." Swift looked at him and smiled. "That's cause my baby has that effect on boys. Which is good cause she got that from me. But it's gonna get her in trouble when she's older." He said leaning on the counter looking at his daughter. "But you're a little cutie so I don't really care." She squealed grinning at him. Swift wiggled across the counter kissing her cheek. "Daddy's baby punk. Now hurry up and eat. April wants her to have a sleep." He said going back over to the fridge opening it up pulling out some food before walking off. "Stop snacking Swift!" Rebel snapped as he continued feeding Silver. M.C. shook his head looking at Rebel. "He ain't gonna listen to ya so stop waisting ya breath." He said walking off to train for a bit by himself. Once Rebel fed her, he washed up the dishes and cleaned her face before taking her into her room for her nap where Shade and Evony were.

"Hey Uncle Rebel." Evony said looking up at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep already?" he asked pulling the sheet up over her. "You went for your rest half an hour ago." She shrugged. "I'm not tired." She said. "That's what they all say. You'll fall asleep if you try." He said tucking Shade in who now had a bed across the wall at the end of Evony's. He lay Silver down in her crib but she sat up crawling over to the bars staring up at him whimpering softly. "No cuddles. Go to sleep. Swift gives in to you too easily." He said lying her back down tucking her in. "Now go to sleep. All of you." He said walking out. As soon as he got back to the lounge where Swift was on the couch beside Ghost, Silver started crying. Swift jumped up running for the room only to have Rebel grab his shirt. "You give in and she knows that. Stop giving in every three seconds." Rebel said firmly. Swift whined struggling to get out of Rebel's hold. "My baby! I want my baby!" Rebel rolled his eyes letting go. Swift instantly ran to the room skidding to a stop at the door walking in. He pulled Silver out of her crib sitting on Shade's bed. Evony jumped onto Shade's bed as well as the two cuddled up to Swift. Swift smiled pulling them closer to him lying Silver on his chest as she settled burring her face in his shirt. "That's a good baby. You just love daddy so much." He whispered.

Ten minutes later April walked past the kids room seeing the five of them on Shade's bed sound asleep. She shook her head smiling. "Sleep well." She whispered lying a blanket over them all. Swift stirred slightly. "Kiss me." He whispered. She looked at him but gave him a kiss anyway. He smiled settling back down. "Love you hottie." She whispered nuzzling him gently. "Right back at you honey baby." He yawned. She sat down behind him resting her head on his shoulder watching him and the kids closely. Swift wrapped one arm around her waist falling back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days passed and Swift spent most of the days lounging about on the couch with M.C. watching TV or with the kids while Rebel trained and Ghost hid away while sometimes sneaking off with Silver while he worked.

One morning April walked out of her room still in her pyjamas running her fingers through her hair. Swift was lying on the counter in just his boxers watching Rebel cook breakfast. April sat on the couch tucking her feet beneath her. She leant on Swift's legs closing her eyes. He half turned looking at her. "Where are my morning kisses?" he asked smirking. "I need a coffee first. I was up half the night with Silver trying to get her to sleep." she muttered. "No wonder I felt lonely last night." he said sliding onto the couch pushing her down so he could lie on top of her. She sighed softly half yawning. Swift wiggled further up her rubbing her sides gently kissing her neck slowly working his hands up her shirt. She relaxed a little more under him and Rebel leant over the counter hitting Swift's shell. "Let the poor girl wake up before you try to get her!" he snapped handing over a coffee. "She's my girlfriend so I'll do what I want. She knows that." Swift said. "So there." he poked his tongue out at Rebel and returned to kissing April's neck as she drank her coffee. She lay there fiddling with his mask tassels as she drank her coffee. Swift ran his tongue along her throat before her bit down making her groan. He smirked slightly against her skin. "You love that don't you baby?" he whispered and she nodded.

She pulled him up kissing him deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist tangling his other hand in her hair kissing her back. He bit her bottom lip gently feeling her flinch slightly. He chuckled softly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth running it over hers deepening the kiss more only stopping when they needed to breathe. He nuzzled her face gently lying back on top of her. "You're mine. All mine." he whispered running his hands down her slowly. She smiled shifting slightly beneath him. Swift sighed lying his head on her shoulder. "You should probably go back to bed for a while. Catch up on some sleep." he said softly and she held him tighter. "I wanna stay with you." she whispered. Swift smiled burying his face in her neck. "Good. Then stay with me and sleep." he whispered. "Alright. Sounds good to me." she said closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Evony came running out of her room and Shade walked out with Silver in his arms. Swift leant over the edge of the couch climbing to the floor. Evony jumped into his lap hugging him tightly. "Morning babies. How's my baby punks?" he said as Shade joined Evony in his lap. "Fine dad. Even Silver's fine." Shade said holding up his new littlest sister who was trying to get to her feet. She managed to grab hold of it putting her foot in her mouth. Swift bit his lip keeping himself from laughing as she instantly pulled it back out of her mouth looking disgusted. She whined softly grabbing Swift's arm. Swift took her from Shade holding her to his face. "You're a silly little baby. Feet aren't for eating." he muttered kissing her nose. She giggled giving him one of her usual sloppy kisses. Swift smiled nuzzling her gently. "Daddy's baby punk needs feeding. Then again so does daddy. Rebby where's my breakfast?!" Rebel half glared at him from the table. "It's on the table." he growled walking back to the kitchen. Swift jumped up putting his three kids on the chairs. He pulled his jeans on and put Silver on his lap as he started eating. M.C. and Ghost came out sitting down and started eating.

But Silver wasn't happy they were eating and she wasn't. She whined softly looking up at her father. "Hand her over Swift." Rebel said and Swift eyed him. "Why?" he asked. "So I can feed her." he said. Swift sighed handing her over and Rebel sat her up on the bench. Silver grinned reaching over for her food as he pulled it out. He smiled getting some on the spoon putting it in her mouth. She ate about half her food before deciding she was full and wanted cuddles. She grabbed hold of Rebel's shirt whining at him. Rebel lifted her up and she cuddled up against him. Swift smirked resting his head on his hands. "Uncle Webby going soft? Starting to get used to having a little attention seeking baby?" he mused. Rebel rolled his eyes looking back at her. "I really hope you get used to your father. Luckily you have your mother." he muttered nuzzling her gently. Silver squealed holding his face and Swift glared at him. "I resent that! I'm a perfect father!" he snapped and M.C. burst out laughing. "Perfect father?! I'm not sure about that!" Swift glared at his youngest brother. "You better take that back!" Swift growled standing up. M.C. crossed his arms smirking at his brother. "That's it! You're dead!" Swift yelled diving over the table. M.C. ran off with Swift close on his heels.

Rebel stood there holding Silver watching as Swift chased M.C. around the crib. Ghost sighed unimpressed. Shade and Evony sat there watching as their father yelled threats at their uncle. Rebel sighed putting Silver on the floor and headed off with Ghost. Rebel grabbed Swift and Ghost grabbed M.C. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Swift snapped. "He's ya brother ya idiot! Ya not gonna kill him!" Rebel fired back. "Meanie!" M.C. snapped. "Shut up!" Rebel growled. "You shut up!" Swift snapped glaring at him. Shade and Evony looked at each other and shrugged as the arguing went on about who was or wasn't going to kill who. But while they were busy arguing, Silver had found her way to the kitchen cupboards. She pulled a door open crawling into it crawling around some pots. She bumped into one and it fell over her. Nothing happened for a minute till the pot slid out of the cupboard and across the floor. Still upside down over Silver. The boys stopped their arguing when the pot slid across the floor past them and down the hall with Silver giggling beneath it. Swift looked back at Rebel who was watching as the pot disappeared around a corner. "She's crazy. Matches her father." M.C. muttered. The boys just stood there till something crashed and Silver screamed. Swift was gone in half a second to his baby.

He stopped seeing the pot against the wall. He lifted it up and Silver was lying on her back crying. Swift knelt on the floor pulling her into his lap. "Aw did my baby hurt herself? Poor baby." He whispered holding her against him. She whimpered burying her face in his plastron. "You're so small baby. So cuddly." he said sitting her on his hand holding her against his face. She fixed her blue eyes on his, tears still glistening in her eyes. "Aw don't cry baby. It's so depressing. You've got me now." he said nuzzling her and she rubbed her head against his. Swift smiled grabbing the pot walking out to the lounge handing the pot to Rebel. He glanced over to see April sitting on the couch eating. "I thought you were sleeping." he said. "How when you and M.C. we're fighting?" she said and he sat down beside her nuzzling her. "Sorry. We'll be quiet now." he whispered kissing her cheek. She sighed but lay down with her head on his lap anyway. Silver was squirming around in Swift's hands. "Maybe you should give her to one of the boys. They can keep her occupied." April said softly. "No!" Swift snapped holding Silver against his chest. "She's mine! And she's staying with me!" he looked down at his daughter and kissed her head. "She hurt herself and wants cuddles. And only I'm qualified to give them to her. Cause she wants _me_." he said and Rebel rolled his eyes. "Now you have to be qualified for giving cuddles? Well don't expect Ghost or I to give cuddles to the kids then." he muttered walking off. "Spoil sport!" Swift yelled before cuddling Silver again. "So cute!"


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later April was up again and cleaning up the crib. Casey had called wanting to come by for a visit so April wanted to clean up a bit first. Swift looked up hearing a knock at the door. Ghost pulled out his gun aiming it at the door as the other three grabbed their weapons. "Oh really boys. It's fine." April said as she walked over to the door opening it. "Red!" Casey said smiling as he hugged her. "Hey Casey." she said hugging him back. The boys sighed putting their weapons back. Except Swift who just stared at Casey holding his sword tightly. "Hiya Casey!" Evony called running over with Shade. "Hiya kiddos." he said hugging them both. "Got some goodies for ya." They both smiled taking the bags he handed them and ran back to the lounge. Casey walked over to Silver who was on her mat playing. "Hey cutie. Looking like ya mom more everyday." he said kissing her cheek and she giggled smiling up at him. Swift put his sword up walking up to April. "If I ever die, keep the kids and you _away_ from him. I don't trust him." he muttered kissing her neck before disappearing into the training room. April shook her head sitting on the couch as Casey sat beside her. "Got a new video game if you wanna play it." he said. "Sure." she said setting it up while the kids played around at April's feet.

Swift peeked out of the training room watching Casey closely. "I don't like him." Swift muttered. "You don't say. The hundreds of murderous glares you give him weren't a big enough hint." Rebel said sitting on the floor after finishing his push ups. Swift closed the door crossing his arms. "It's not fair. Ten seconds! That's all I'd need to get rid of him!" Swift muttered. "Wanna do me a favor Ghostie?" Ghost looked up at his brother loading his gun. "Oh no you don't. He's April's friend." Rebel said snatching the gun from Ghost. "Aw Rebel! You're no fun!" Swift grumbled walking off to start his training. M.C. leant on Swift's back looking over his shoulder. "April loves you not him. You know that. And even if she did start liking Jones more, you know how to make her come back to you." he said. "Maybe. But I still hate him." Swift muttered. "Daddy?" Evony's voice came as the training room door opened and she stuck her head in. Swift looked back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Can Shade and me stay with you?" she asked. "I thought you were busy with _Casey Jones_." he half growled grabbing his weights. "But you're _our_ daddy." she said running over hugging his leg. "Pwease? We love being with you more than with him." she said looking up at him. Swift smiled putting his weights up before he sat down pulling her into his lap hugging her. She smiled hugging him tightly as Shade walked in closing the door. Shade looked at his father and ran over jumping on his back cuddling up to him. Swift smiled kissing his cheek. "My babies."

Swift then started back on his training while the twins sat against the wall opposite him watching and Shade occasionally copying his father. Swift barely heard a word Rebel said to him about training due to him thinking about Casey. But that quickly vanished and he started thinking about April which just made him want her full undivided attention. Less than an hour into training Swift was lying on his stomach on his phone scrolling through pictures of April and the kids. He paused when Rebel walked up and kicked him in the side. "Get up you lazy ass and get training." Rebel snapped. "Go away!" Swift fired back. Rebel snatched his phone off him walking over to the kids handing it to Evony. "Give me my phone back!" Swift snapped. "No. Not till you finish training!" Rebel said crossing his arms. Swift whined looking at his brother. "I want attention." Rebel rolled his eyes. "You won't want the attention I give ya if ya don't move that ass and do what ya supposed to be doing!" he growled. "I want April attention." Rebel sighed rubbing his head.

Three hours of training passed and April and Casey were still playing the game. Casey paused the game looking at April. "I'm hungry. Want something to eat?" he asked. "Sure. You order something and I'll check the kids." she said and he nodded walking out. She stretched before she noticed Swift sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her feet staring at her. "How long have you been there?" she asked. "Two hours. Rebel let me cut training to see you. I need attention but you were busy so I figured I'd just stare at you till it disappeared." he said. "And did it work?" she asked. "No. I need more now." He muttered and April sat down on his lap kissing him deeply for a minute before she pulled away. Swift nuzzled her face gently. "You still love me right?" he whispered. "Of course I do. I can't give all this up." she said running her hands over his shirt. Swift smiled lying down pulling his shirt off. "Tell me how much." he husked kissing down her throat. "You know how much." she said softly. "Tell me how much. I want to hear. Now." She sighed softly but gave in. "Well you know how much you love chocolate?" she said and he nodded. "Well I love you twice as much as that." she said kissing down his plastron. "Do you love everything about me? Would you love me if I killed one of your friends?" he asked. "Swift you have nothing to be afraid of. Casey's nothing when it comes to comparing him to you. Besides, he doesn't drive me crazy like you do." she said softly and he smiled.

She glanced up at him and smiled softly. "And yes I love everything about you. It drives me crazy sometimes but I love you and I'll never stop." she placed another few kisses on his plastron gently. "I love you and everything about you. And I'd never leave you because I love you too much and no one has this sexy body that drives me crazy. Nor do they make me feel the way I do when you're around." Swift ran his hand through her hair pulling on it slightly. "Tell me you never loved anyone but me. That I'm the only one that does this to you." he whispered demandingly. "Of course I never loved anyone but you. And you are definitely the only one that does this. The only one that makes me feel like I'm yours. And I am yours. For all the things you want to do to me. For everything that you crave." She lay down on him before whispering, "To make sure I'm punished when I'm a naughty girl." Swift stared at her for a moment before he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back as he flipped them both over so he was on top of her. He pulled away slightly looking down at her. "Under these exceptional good looks lurks a rotten personality...or a fantastic one. Your choice really." he whispered. "I'll take my chances." she said and he smiled. "You're a good girl. But I'm gonna have to go before Jones comes back and finds me trying to not mess you up so bad you can't stop screaming my name." he whispered. "You can do that later. But that doesn't say you can't keep loving me now." she said and he smirked. "I agree with you. Now shut up and kiss me." she giggled softly wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again.


End file.
